I Thought You Were My Friend
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: What would you do if you best friend ruined your life? Would you ever be able to forgive him? This is a story of murder, love, broken friendship and betrayal. *epilogue is up now!! *READ and REVIEW Pleaz! *Warning: Sad fic!*
1. The Messed Up Life

Hi people...I'm BAAAAAAACCKK!! Heehee...again. first I would like to say "God Bless America!!" since I wrote this on Sept. 11. Anyway...this, of course, is a C&M fic...it's not one of my mushy mushy loooove fics, but IT IS sad.(duh!!) Anyway...here it goes!  
  
~*In His Arms Once Again*~  
  
(We see a woman sitting by a window staring up at the sky. We can only see her back.)  
  
She sat by her window, staring up at the skies up in the sky. It has been 7 years...7 years!! She couldn't believe it...7 years ago, her life had been turned around and she had ran from her friends and family.  
  
(the woman turns around and we see its Monica. She has tears running down her face.)  
  
Monica: (v/o as we see her turn back around to look outside) I didn't want to believe it...I didn't want to think it was true...but I was forced to believe-and I got angry; angry at him and angry at everyone else around me... I didn't know what to do...so I ran. And now I live here...in this stupid ugly SHACK!  
  
(we zoom out and leave Monica and we go outside her house and we see it's a kind of run down neighbourhood of New York.)  
  
(go back to Monica and we see a little girl enter the little room)  
  
Little girl: Mommy?  
  
Monica: (wipes her eyes and turns around to face the girl) Sweetie...what are you doing awake?? Where's Melanie?  
  
Little girl*: Mel* is sweeping mommy...but I had a bad dream...  
  
Monica: Aaaaww...come here! (pats her lap and the little girl comes and sits down on it. She leans her head on Monica's shoulder and slowly begins to fall asleep. Monica stares at the top of her head and begins to cry again) (v/o) My kids were suffering...and because of that, I was too.  
  
*Melanie is Monica's older daughter...and the little girl is the younger one...her name is...Steph(anie)  
  
(Monica puts her arms around steph and slowly gets up. She lays her down on a small bed and then lies down beside her. She slowly begins to fall asleep and we see a flash of white light and we know it's a dream because it's all white-[it's not a good dream by the way] oh, and we cannot hear anything)  
  
~white flash~(we go to a courtroom and we see a judge[duh] and it looks like he's about to announce his decision. We see him slam down the hammer and yell something. We see a younger looking Monica begin to cry and two officers walk up to a man and start to drag him away. Right before they enter a door the man turns around to look at Monica. It's Chandler! He blows her one last kiss and mouths 'I love you' and then it all goes black and we see Monica sit up in her bed.) Monica: (whispering) Why did you do it Chandler...?  
  
(fades out. Next Day)  
  
(we see Monica and the little girl sitting around a table eating. Suddenly a pretty teenager walks in to the little room they're in.)  
  
Melanie: Hey mom...hey little one.  
  
Monica: Hey honey...what are you doing today?  
  
Melanie: What I usually do...watch my sister.(sarcastically)  
  
Monica: (sighs) I know that part...but...  
  
Melanie: I dont know...anything Steph wants to do.  
  
Steph: Go to park!!  
  
Melanie: Okay...go get ready...(Steph gets up and runs out) (turns to Monica) Soo...mom...what are you doing today?  
  
Monica; (glares at her) You know...  
  
Melanie: Yeah...I do. I dont get why you cant get another job...  
  
Monica: (starts getting angry) what is wrong with you?! Why are you suddenly in such a weird mood?! Dont you get it...nobody wants to hire me!!  
  
Melanie: Yeah well...that's because we're poor*!!  
  
*Okay...they're not THAT poor...but you know... "teenagers these days..."  
  
Monica; Dont say that!!  
  
Melanie: Face it mom...we are! And it's all your fault!!  
  
Monica; WHAT?! No it's not!!  
  
Melanie: Yeah it is! You ran mom...you ran.  
  
Monica: Dont you dare blame this on me...!!  
  
Melanie: Listen to me mom...we have to ask for help...there are many people around here that can help us! They can help you get a job...and-  
  
Monica: NO! OKay??  
  
Melanie: Mom...you cant continue this...  
  
Monica: (begins to cry a bit) I know that...  
  
Melanie: Oh come on mom...dont cry...please...  
  
Monica: (stares at her daughter) Mel...okay. fine. I'll ask for help...but this is for you...go...! I'll take care of Steph...  
  
Melanie: (stares at her mother blankly) Go where?  
  
Monica; To a friends...I dont care!! You didn't sound like you wanted to spend time with your sister anyway...just go.  
  
Melanie: are you serious?  
  
Monica: yeah...go...  
  
Melanie: Oh my god...okay! (picks up a phone and dials in a number) emma?? HI! It's Mel...guess what? I actually am free! Okay great...no I dont...okay, meet you there! Bye!  
  
Monica; Who was that?  
  
Melanie: My friend from school...Emma. I'm going over to her house...  
  
Monica: (kind of nervous now) Okay...how far is it?? When will you be back?  
  
Melanie: Mom...calm down...I wont be kidnapped or anything...I'll be home by 7.  
  
Monica: Oohh..all right...go! Enjoy!  
  
Melanie: (looks so happy now. Kisses Monica on the cheek and skips out of the room) byyeee...  
  
(Monica slumps down into a chair and a tear runs down her cheek)  
  
~Central Perk!!~(that's where Mel had to meet her friend Emma. We see Mel standing in front of the coffee house, looking around. Suddenly a girl walks up to her)  
  
Girl: Hey there Mel!!  
  
Mel: Hi Emma...sooo...  
  
Emma: My place is across the street...  
  
Mel: Oh...all right...  
  
~they start walking across the street and it fades to Monica and Steph at the park. Steph is on a swing and Monica is pushing her absentmindedly~  
  
Steph: Moommmyy!! Look!! I'm swinging hhhiiiiggggggggghhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Monica: (not really paying attention) Hhhmm...yeah...  
  
~fades to Emma and Melanie. They are just entering Emma's apartment.~  
  
Melanie: Where are your parents?  
  
Emma; Oh...they're across the street with a couple of their friends...  
  
Melanie: huh?  
  
Emma: I swear...they act like teenagers sometimes! It's pretty freaky...  
  
Melanie: really...that's-cool.  
  
Emma: What's up Mel?  
  
Melanie: Nothing...really.  
  
Emma: Mel, I've known you since like -forever-and I know that something must be up!  
  
Melanie: (sighs) Why dont we know anything about each other's families?  
  
Emma: huh?  
  
Melanie: why?  
  
Emma; I dont know...we just dont talk about that stuff...what? Want to talk about it?  
  
(Melanie nods, tears filling up in her eyes)  
  
Emma: Lets go to my room...  
  
~they walk into a room and we follow them...when they get in there, Melanie begins to cry~  
  
Emma; Melanie! What's wrong??  
  
Melanie: Haven't you been wondering why I never let you meet my mom?!  
  
Emma: Well...you haven't met mine either...  
  
Melanie: But at least I know how she looks like...!  
  
Emma: Well...yeah...but-  
  
Melanie: Please...you have to promise not to tell anybody anything I tell you now...!!  
  
Emma; (quietly) I haven't told anyone anything you ever tell me...you're my best friend Mel...  
  
(melanie begins to cry softly and Emma embraces her)  
  
Emma: what's wrong hon?  
  
Melanie: Everything!! My life is so messed up!  
  
Emma: Oh no...no it's not...  
  
Melanie: that's what it looks like...  
  
Emma: Tell me what's wrong Mel...  
  
Melanie: My mom...she is-or was-a stripper.  
  
Emma: (looks really shocked, but of course feels sorry for Melanie so she hugs her) Mel...I'm sorry...I never knew...I-  
  
Melanie: No...it's okay...  
  
Emma: But...what about your dad?  
  
Melanie: (cries harder) When I was seven...he was accused of.......murder. He's in jail...and I haven't seen him since the trial...  
  
(Emma then begins to cry too)  
  
Emma: I never knew Mel...I never knew...I'm sorry I never helped you through this...I'm supposed to be your friend...I'm SORRY!!  
  
Melanie: No...you didn't know! You were always there for me Em...you just didn't know it...  
  
(Emma nods and they hug again and it fades to Steph and Monica by the park swings)  
  
Steph: Moooommyyyyy....earth to MOOOOMMMMMMMYYYY!!!!!  
  
Monica: (snaps out of some day dream) What?  
  
Steph: You're not pushing mommy...you're not!!  
  
Monica; Okay...okay!! (she begins to push Steph very high and suddenly[this all happens quickly] Steph flies off the swing and well up in the air. She falls on the ground with a thud and Monica screams)  
  
~fades to Emma and Melanie...they're sitting on a couch in the living room...they're just sitting their, quietly staring around the place. Suddenly the door opens...~  
  
(Melanie and Emma turn around and the camera goes to the door and there we see.......RACHEL AND ROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Well...there you have it!! DONE!................NOT! Heehee...actually that's only chapter one...DuUH. Well...I really hope you liked this first chapter...and please REVIEW if you've got something nice to say!! Bye for now...chapter 2 will be up very very soon! Sorry if this part was short.................................(like I said, I wrote it on the 11th, but FF.net was closed...so i could only post it now.....(time difference) REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~steph 


	2. Meeting Again

Hi people!! Thanks to all the people that reviewed to the last chapter.........keep em' coming!! Anyway...here is chapter 2 for all of you guys!! Enjoy and review afterwards!  
  
Left of last time: When Emma and Mel are talking and suddenly R&R walk in  
  
~IN HIS ARMS ONCE AGAIN~  
  
New part:  
  
Emma: Hi mom...hey dad!!  
  
Rachel: Hi honey...  
  
Emma: This is my friend Melanie Geller*  
  
*lets say Monica changed her last name back to Geller after Chandler was arrested cause you know...who'd want to be known as a murderers wife?!  
  
Ross: You two have the same last names??  
  
Emma: Yeah...isn't that funny...?  
  
Rachel: Hey there Mel...(kinda waves)  
  
Melanie: (smiles) Hi...nice to meet you!!  
  
Rachel/Ross: Yeah...you too./Pleasure. We've heard lots about you...  
  
~Fades to Monica kneeling beside Steph who fell off the swing. A lady walks up to her and sees that Monica is just sitting there helplessly~  
  
Woman: What happened??  
  
Monica; She fell off the swing...  
  
Woman: You have to bring her to a hospital!  
  
Monica: I dont have the money...and I dont have a phone...or anything!  
  
(Woman looks sorry for Monica and gets a look of concern)  
  
Woman: here...I'll take her to the hospital in my car...we'll go to **** hospital...it's closest.  
  
Monica: Okay...thank you so much! Do you mind if I just walk over to my house just there and call my older daughter?  
  
Woman: Go! I'll rush this little girl to the hospital...she's losing a lot of blood from the head!  
  
~fades out with Monica rushing off~  
  
~fades to Mel and Emma sitting on the couch watching TV and R&R sitting by the kitchen table talking quietly~  
  
Ross: Doesn't she remind you of someone?  
  
Rachel: I dont know...kinda. But dont you think it's really weird that she has the same last name?  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
~fades to MOnica. She enters her house and picks up the phone, she clicks redial~  
  
Monica: Please work...come on....please...  
  
~screen splits as Rachel picks up the phone on the other end...they dont know who they're talking to...~  
  
Rachel: Hello...?  
  
Monica; Hi...is this Emma's house?!  
  
Rachel: Yes it is...this is her mother.  
  
Monica; okay...uumm....is my daughter Melanie over there??  
  
Rachel: Yes she is...  
  
Monica; Can I please talk to her?? It's an emergency...  
  
Rachel: (off phone) Mel...your mom.  
  
Mel: Mom?? How'd you get this number?  
  
Monica: I clicked redial...anyway, Steph is in the hospital...  
  
Mel: WHAT?! Why?!  
  
Monica: She fell off the swing...and some lady offered to bring her to the hospital...you have to get down to *** hospital as fast as you can!  
  
Mel: uumm....okay....hold on....(off phone) Um, how far is *** hospital from here? My sister got injured and I have to get there right away...  
  
Ross: (o/s) It's a bout 10 minutes from here...  
  
Mel: Mom?? MOM?!  
  
(stays quiet)  
  
Monica: (in thoughts) I know that voice...(out loud) Huh? What?  
  
Mel: I'll try and get there quickly mom...bye! (hangs up and the screen with Monica on it fades away with her thinking hard) OH no....I gotta go!! Thanks for inviting me over...I'll call you!  
  
Emma: Wait...how are you going to get there??  
  
Mel : walking!!  
  
Ross: It's really far...!  
  
Mel: I thought it took 10 minutes?!  
  
Ross: Yeah...by car...  
  
(Emma gives him a look and he nods)  
  
Ross: I'll give you a ride there...  
  
~later on, Mel and Ross are just arriving at the hospital and Mel runs out of the car and Ross follows. When they run in they see Monica sitting on a bench looking tired.~  
  
Mel: MOM!! (monica looks up and gets this look) What? Oh no...what happened?!  
  
Ross: (quietly) Monica?  
  
(Ross is standing behind Mel looking confused. Mel turns around and stares at him and so does mOnica. She starts to cry softly)  
  
Monica: Please Ross...leave me alone...I dont need this right now...  
  
Mel: (looking confused) What? Do you two know each other?  
  
Ross: She's my sister...  
  
Mel : My mom is?  
  
(Ross nods at Mel but then turns to Monica)  
  
Ross: Mon...where have you been?? We have been so worried!!  
  
Monica: Worried?!(lets out a hollow laugh) Ha! That's funny!!  
  
Ross: Mom...what is wrong with you??  
  
Monica: I dont deserve to know people like you!! You're too good for me! My husbands in jail for goodness sake!!  
  
Ross: Mon...  
  
Monica; Ross...stop it!! Leave me alone...  
  
Ross: I want to help you Mon...you're my sister...  
  
Monica: OKay...you want to help me? Go back in time and erase those 7 years Ross! Can you do that?  
  
(Ross shakes his head slowly)  
  
Monica: Okay then!  
  
(suddenly a doctor walks out of a room)  
  
Doctor: Ms. Geller...it looks bad. She must have hit her head very hard on something...and she lost a lot of blood. She's going to have to stay here for a while...  
  
Monica: Will she make it?  
  
Doctor: I'm not sure...lets just hope so...  
  
(the doctor walks away and Monica turns to Ross)  
  
Monica; You hear that Ross?? You go back to your little perfect life and get out of mine!! Almost every single day, something happens that turns my life around! This has been going on since...(softly) Chandler's trial.  
  
Ross: Monica...you know you need help...  
  
Monica; Okay...you know what...take Mel. Take her! I'll stay her with my baby...Mel, go with your Uncle Ross...just, stay away from here!  
  
~fades out to Ross and Mel in Ross' car driving back to R&R's~  
  
(Mel is looking out the window with tears in her eyes. Ross glances at her and sees the tears)  
  
Ross: Dont cry...it's going to be all right...  
  
Mel: She ran didn't she? Why did she do it?  
  
Ross: (sighs) I dont really know...I think she got scared...and that's something she never was...but right when Chan-your dad was arrested...she just...I dont know, lost it. She loved him so much...it was so easy to see...  
  
(Mel looks at him)  
  
Mel: Can I visit my dad?  
  
Ross: What??  
  
Mel: I want to visit my dad...at the prison. Please? I haven't seen him since before the trial...which I wasn't allowed to go too...the day before, I saw him from behind bars...and I was still too small to understand that I might have never seen him again...  
  
Ross: You know what...fine...lets go.  
  
~after a while they stop in front of a police building* and get out of the car. They enter the building and walk up to a police man behind a desk~  
  
*Hi...um...I'm not really sure if a murderer would be kept in just a police building...but lets say its one of those big ones were behind id also a pretty big prison...  
  
Man: May I help ya?  
  
Ross: Can we visit Chandler Bing?  
  
Man: Bing...family?  
  
Ross: I'm his brother in law and this is his daughter...  
  
Man: Daughter?! MI never knew he had one...  
  
Mel: Two.  
  
Man: (even more shocked) All right then...follow me. I think you can only talk to him through the glass...  
  
Mel: Why?? I want to talk to him in those little rooms...  
  
Man: No...too dangerous...  
  
Mel: He's my dad!!  
  
(the man looks at her sympathetically.)  
  
Man: Weell....all right.....but you've only got a few minutes....(leads her into a room and asks her and Ross to sit down. After a few minutes, Chandler walks in. He's really dirty and he's got a lil beard[more of a goatie like he had in the earlier seasons of Friends]  
  
Ross: Chandler? (Chandler looks up and looks very shocked....) oh my god....Chandler!!!(they hug)  
  
Chandler: Man...I'm dirty...  
  
Ross: I dont care...  
  
(Mel is just watching them sadly)  
  
Chandler: I thought it would be my lawyer or something...  
  
Ross: Your lawyer?  
  
Chandler: Yeah...I hired one since I asked for another trial...  
  
Ross: really?!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...but it's not sure yet...  
  
(he and Ross are just standing there staring. Suddenly Chandler's eye catches Mel sitting down watching him and Ross.)  
  
Chandler: Emma?  
  
Mel: (looks kinda hurt) No...it's me daddy...Melanie.  
  
(Chandler gets a very sad look as Mel starts to stand up. They stand there for a while, and suddenly she runs up to him and hugs him tightly. She begins to cry on his shoulder and his eyes begin to fill up too.)  
  
Mel: Daddyy...I missed you so much...life is misserable without you...we need you...  
  
Chandler: Why haven't you come before?  
  
Mel: I was scared daddy...I didn't know what to do...  
  
Chandler: (breaks the hug) (whispering) I'm innocent Mel...I didn't do it...do you believe me Mel? I didn't kill a man...I would never kill somebody...you understand me?! I would never do that to you guys if I knew I was going to get caught...never. Dont you dare think I wanted to ever kill somebody...and most important...please dont be scared of me...  
  
Mel: No dad...I was never scared of you...I was just scared of how you would react...would you be mad...or what...I didn't want to upset you...  
  
Chandler: You visiting me is the best thing that has happened for my whole 7 years here...thank you Mel...for making me feel wanted again...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hi there guys!! Well...there it is!! Chapter 2 of IN HIS ARMS ONCE AGAIN...this chap. Still has nothing to do with C&M but later on it will be about C&M...okay?! Weell...I really hope you'll end up liking this story...and I hope you like it so far!! Thanks for reading and please RREEEEEEEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll put up a Chapter 3 if I get 5-10 more reviews...thanks(  
  
~steph 


	3. Getting to Know Dad

Hi! Okay, okay...I know that Monica would NEVER become a stripper-but this is how the story has to be-all sad and depressing. I'm sorry if its messed up or something...it's just, I thought I'd write something different for a change...so here is chapter 3 for all you guys interested in this story! Thanks for the reviews....keep em' coming!!  
  
In His Arms Once Again: Chapter 3  
  
(At that moment, Melanie didn't know what to say. She was touched by what her father said to her, and all she could do was hug him. It seemed just like the right thing to do.)  
  
Mel: Daddy...I've missed you...  
  
Chandler: (sadly) I've missed you too...where's your mom?  
  
(Melanie looks down with tears in her eyes)  
  
Ross: Um...Chandler...she's at the hospital...  
  
Chandler: What?! What happened to her??  
  
Ross: Nothing...uumm...Steph got hurt...  
  
Chandler: Steph?? Who's Steph?  
  
(Ross and Melanie glance at each other confused and then they turn to Chandler looking confused/shocked)  
  
Ross: Steph is your daughter Chandler...didn't you know that?  
  
Chandler: (barely a whisper) I have another daughter?  
  
Melanie: Yeah dad...she's 6 years old...you never knew mom was pregnant?  
  
Chandler: (shakes his head) No...(turns to Ross) Was she pregnant during my trial??  
  
Ross; (nods) A few weeks already...  
  
Chandler: (whispering) I cant believe she never told me...  
  
~fades to Monica. She's sitting on a chair beside a unconcious Stephanie. Suddenly Rachel runs in~  
  
Monica: (looks up) (whispered) Rachel?  
  
Rachel: MONICA! Thank God...I found you!  
  
Monica: Rachel...please...leave me alone...I cant go through this right now...my daugh-  
  
Rachel: What happened Mon?  
  
Monica: She hit her head on a rock...(pauses, tears filling in her eyes) She hasn't woken up yet...  
  
Rachel: Monica...I'm sorry...I-  
  
Monica: Why are you sorry?? It wasn't your fault...it was mine...I'm a terrible mother...  
  
Rachel: Oh Mon...  
  
Monica; Stop it. You dont have to feel sorry for me...okay?!  
  
Rachel: Why did you run Monica?  
  
Monica: (glares at her) My life is none of your business!! What are you doing here anyway?!  
  
Rachel: Your life is my business Mon...because I care for you...you were my best friend...and when you suddenly left, my life just, I dont know- something was just missing in my life...  
  
(Monica looks touched and she begins to cry and so does Rachel. Monica slowly stands up and they walk into each others arms. Crying their eyes out and holding onto each other tightly)  
  
~fades to Chandler, Melanie and Ross~  
  
(they're sitting around, talking a bit and suddenly a guard walks in)  
  
Guard: Times up!!  
  
Chandler: OH come on...I haven't seen my daughter and my friend for 7 years...! You have to gi-  
  
Guard: I said times up...  
  
Melanie: Dont worry dad...I'll come visit you all the time...I promise...  
  
(they all stand up and exchange hugs..bla bla. Ross has already walked out the door and Mel is about to. But suddenly she turns around. Chandler is being held by the police on his arm and is being brought out of the room)  
  
Melanie: Dad!! (the guard and Chandler stop walking and Chandler turns his head) I love you...  
  
(Tears are flowing down Mel's face after she said it. One tear falls from Chandler's eyes and he mouths 'I love you too...' as the guard drags him out of the room)  
  
~fades to Rachel and Monica~  
  
(the two girls are sitting beside Steph's bed talking quietly)  
  
Rachel: You have never visited Chandler?!  
  
Monica: (coldly) No...why would I? It's his fault me and my children's lives are like this!  
  
(Rachel stares at Monica sadly)  
  
Rachel: I dont think it was all truly his fault...  
  
Monica: What? Who else's would it be?  
  
Rachel: Dont get me wrong here Mon...but you were a part of this too.  
  
(Monica looks away from Rachel, with one last tear making its way down her cheek)  
  
~Time Lapse: 2 weeks~  
  
(Monica hasn't been in touch yet with Melanie...she only talks to Rachel and sometimes Ross seperately without her knowing. Steph finally woke up[duh] and is now with Monica. Ross helped Monica buy a better place just a few blocks away but Melanie doesn't know about it either(Emma was sworn to 'secrecy' since Monica wanted Mel to have a better life...)Melanie has been visiting Chandler as much as she can, and Monica doesn't know about this. During that time, Chandler began to have more faith in himself, since he knew he was innocent. He asked for a trial, but again, hasn't heard anything about it yet...) (we see Chandler and Melanie talking with those phones with the glass between them)  
  
Melanie: Soo...dad...have you heard anything about your trial yet?  
  
Chandler: NO! I dont think they even care... I tell them everyday...*everyday* Mel, that I did not do it...everyday; for seven years. You think they actually cared? (sighs) Of course not! They just laugh and call me a crazy fool...I'm innocent Mel...you believe me...dont you?!  
  
Melanie: Daddy...of course I believe you!! I believe every single word you say...  
  
Chandler: then why did you change your last name?  
  
Melanie: Mommy did...she thought that-  
  
Chandler: Everybody would be scared of you if you had the same last name as a pyscho murderer...I know.  
  
Melanie: Dad...it wasn't only because of tha-  
  
Chandler: It's all right Mel...  
  
Melanie: I changed it back...  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Melanie: I changed my last name back daddy...I dont care what other people will say, I only care that I have your last name, dad.  
  
Chandler; thank you Mel...over these past few years I haven't been able to smile once-but now suddenly, in only 2 weeks, I've been smiling all day...  
  
~fades to rachel one day in the kitchen. She's cooking something, and nobody else is around. Suddenly the phone rings and she picks it up~  
  
rachel: Hello...Rachel Geller...  
  
Man's voice: (sounds shocked) Rachel Geller?! Uum...okay, does Ross GELLER live here?  
  
Rachel: My husband...yeah...who is this?  
  
Man's voice: Uuh...this is....a...friend. Can I please speak to him?  
  
Rachel: (hesitantly) Umm...yeah, I guess... (off phone) ROOOSS!! PHONE!!  
  
Ross: (o/s) Okay...thanks, got it!!  
  
(We see rachel about to put down the phone but then it looks like she gets an idea. She puts the phone back to her ear and sits down. We stay with her but we can hear Ross' and the mans voice)  
  
Man: Ross? Hi...it's Chandler...  
  
(rachel's eyes go wide)  
  
Ross: chandler...hey...  
  
Chandler: Was that rachel??  
  
Ross: um...yeah, it was...did she know who you were?  
  
Chandler: No...I dont think so...  
  
Ross: So...what's up man?  
  
Chandler: Well...guess what?? I've been given a chance for a trial!!  
  
Ross: Oh my god!! That's great! Chandler...that's awesome!  
  
Chandler: I know!! Oh god...I gotta get off the phone now...(off ohone) Okay sir...I know it's been more than-okay! Hold on!! (back on the phone) I gotta go...but please tell Melanie for me...okay? tell her I'll call her soon...and that I love her...okay, bye man!  
  
Ross: Bye Chandler...see you soon!  
  
(Rachel puts the phone down and begins to cry softly)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(fades back in and goes inside this small apartment. It's all dark...and we see a shadow of a man sitting on a big arm chair. He's watching the news)  
  
News announcer: It seems like Chandler Bing, again has asked for another trial...and this time, it has been granted. It is confirmed to be on the 14th of May...will he finally prove that what he keeps telling us is true? Is he really innocent; or is he just trying to get out of jail? Police officers have told us that a certain girl, claiming to be his daughter, has been visiting him daily, along with one of his best friends...do they believe the stuff that he's telling everybody? We all want to know the answer...we'll keep you updated.  
  
Man: (bangs his fist on the arm of the armchair) damn it!!!  
  
~fades out~  
  
(fades back in to Monica sitting in a kitchen. A phone rings and she picks it up. The voice on the phone is V/O...and we can only see Monica)  
  
Monica; Hello?  
  
Man: Hello...Monica?  
  
Monica: Ross?  
  
Man: No...this is not Ross...Mon.  
  
Monica: then who is it?  
  
Man: Mon...it's Chandler...  
  
(Monica's eyes grow wide and we fade out!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hi there everybody! I've been trying to make it more interesting...and I totally hope you like it! I feel sick now...I dont know why, so I had to stop writing...sorry!! Anyway...please REVIEW...it'll mean a lot to me...if I get at least 5 more reviews, I'll write more!! Thanks for reading and click that button below and be nice and REVIIEEEEWWW!!!!  
  
~((rachel((~ 


	4. Getting Close Again

Hi guys!! Thanks for all the reviews...keep em' coming for the next chapters!! Soo....here is Chapter 4 for all of you people who asked for it!! This is for you guys...  
  
-In His Arms Once Again- Chapter 4-  
  
Chandler: Mon...it's Chandler...  
  
(Monica's eyes grow wide)  
  
Monica: (whispering) Chandler!? What do you want?  
  
Chandler; I want to talk to you...  
  
Monica: Oh great...what took you 7 years?!  
  
Chandler: Mon...please...dont be mad...I-  
  
Monica: (yells) DONT BE MAD?!  
  
Chandler: Monica!! Can we please talk normally??  
  
Monica: (sighs) Fine...what do you want?  
  
Chandler: I just...need to talk to somebody...  
  
Monica: Oh...okay...then talk.  
  
Chandler: I've been granted a trial...  
  
Monica: (shocked) What?? Are you serious?!  
  
Chandler: Yep...!  
  
Monica; Oh my god...Chandler...this is great!! I'm so happy for you...! (tears start filling up in her eyes)  
  
Chandler: Hhmm...yeah...  
  
Monica: What made you ask for one again?  
  
Chandler: Um...I've been seeing Melanie a lot...and well, I noticed how much my family makes me smile...and-  
  
Monica: Whoa...wait! Melanie has been seeing you??  
  
Chandler; umm...yeah...she's been coming.., a lot. Are you mad?  
  
Monica: Why didn't she tell me??  
  
Chandler: I dont know...but maybe it's because you haven't been speaking to her...what's with that Mon? She needs you...  
  
Monica: (snaps, getting angry) Hey!! I think I should know what she needs! I have been raising her Chandler, if you haven't noticed that...while you are sitting there on your ass staring up a-  
  
Chandler: IT'S NOT MY FAULT OKAY?! DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS?!  
  
Monica: Well...maybe you should have thought about that before you go and kill a guy!!  
  
(Chandler stays silent for a while and Monica looks shocked that she said that)  
  
Chandler: (barely a whisper) I didn't do it Mon...I didn't...it wasn't me...  
  
Monica: then who was it chandler...? If you didn't do it...who did?  
  
Chandler: I can't say...I-I-  
  
Monica: Chandler...if you want people to believe you...you have to tell them who really committed the murder...  
  
Chandler: No...he'll come and get me...just like he did before...he'll get you guys...he'll get anybody I love, to warn me! I cant do that Mon...I have to pro-  
  
Monica: Chandler...(begins to cry silently) You didn't really do it did you? I can't believe it...for 7 whole years, I've been hating my husband...who I should have stood beside through all this....Chandler...I'm so sorry...oh my god...I'm a terrible person...I'm a-  
  
Chandler: Mon...please...you're making it harder for me...please...  
  
Monica: I'm sorry Chandler!  
  
Chandler: I-  
  
Man's voice: (off phone...[Monica can hear it]) Bing!! Get off the phone!! Who are you talking to?? Are you trying to feed more crap into another innocent person?? BING! Get off!!  
  
Chandler: (off phone) Sir...this is my wife...please...  
  
Man's voice: BING!! I SAID OFF!! OR I'LL REPORT YOU TO THE WARDEN!  
  
Monica: Chandler...go!  
  
Chandler: But Mon...  
  
Monica: Go chandler...I dont want you to get in more trouble than you already are...go!  
  
Chandler: Okay Mon...bye...I'll talk to you some other time...(he's about to put down the phone)  
  
Monica: CHANDLER!!  
  
Chandler: Huh? What?  
  
Monica: I love you...  
  
(cuts to chandler. He looks down at the phone in his hand and smiles sadly)  
  
Chandler: (whispering) I love you too...  
  
(fades out)  
  
(Montage: I Need You by Westlife. While the song is playing, we can just see different scenes of things happening before Chandler's trial...)  
  
Baby, baby I swear to you  
  
Baby, baby I'm here for you...  
  
I dont know why  
  
Why I did those things to you  
  
What went through my mind  
  
And I dont know why  
  
Why I broke your heart in two  
  
Guess that I was blind  
  
Baby how I wish you could forgive me  
  
Just one more time...  
  
Monica visiting Chandler. Monica is crying and Chandler slowly gets up and hugs her tightly...  
  
And I swear  
  
I'll be there  
  
Anytime you want me to  
  
I'll be true  
  
Here for you  
  
Dont leave my lonely  
  
Cause I need you  
  
Monica bringing Steph to meet Chandler. She says a few things and Steph hugs Chandler. Chandler has a few tears in his eyes as he hugs Steph tightly  
  
I've been a fool  
  
Now I see the price to pay  
  
I can't run & hide  
  
Cause I'm losing you  
  
And my chanced slipped away  
  
With each time I lied  
  
Baby how I wish you could forgive me...  
  
One more time  
  
Chandler sitting in a chair in a small office talking to a man...they stand up and shake hands and we can tell it's his lawyer  
  
Baby living without you  
  
Will tear me apart  
  
When I know how it could have been  
  
But I dont care what it leads to  
  
Lets make a new start  
  
And give love a chance to win...  
  
Monica and Chandler hugging again. (Monica's back is faced to us and Chandler is facing us) we see him say 'I love you' and Monica releases him and kisses him slowly  
  
Baby, baby I swear to you  
  
Anytime you want me to  
  
Baby, baby I swear to you  
  
Dont leave me lonely...  
  
Coz I need you...  
  
We go to a courtroom and we see lots of people sitting around. We go to the front and see Chandler sitting there with his lawyer. He turns around and we follow him. We see Monica, Melanie, Steph, Ross, Rachel and Emma sitting in the front row.  
  
Chandler: Oh my god...oh my god...  
  
Monica: Honey...calm down...it's going to be okay...  
  
Chandler: What if something goes wrong...what if....  
  
Ross: Dude...shut up!  
  
(chandler stares at Ross)  
  
ross: Dont look at me like that...!! Actually, dont look at anyone like that! Then they'll definitely think you killed someone...!  
  
(everyone turns to Ross and glares at him)  
  
Steph: Who killed someone?  
  
MOnica: Oh nothing sweetie...Uncle Ross was just kidding!(glares at Ross)  
  
Ross: (chuckles nervously) yeah...I was just pulling your leg...  
  
Steph: No you wasn't!* You're not even close to me Uncwle Ross! How could you be pulling my leegg??  
  
*Remember...she's still young!!  
  
(everyone laughs and Chandler smiles. Suddenly the guard makes everybody stand for the judge)  
  
guard: Please rise for the honourable Judge ***********!  
  
(everybody stand up and waits for the judge to take his seat. When he does, everybody sits down except for Chandler's lawyer)  
  
Lawyer: Your honor...I'd like to call my first witness...*  
  
*Hi..I want to become a lawyer and stuff...but I haven't exactly memorised all the stuff they do after the judge comes in...so I'm just going to skip to that part....hey! I've got a couple more years before I can even start worrying about Uni!  
  
(Judge nods)  
  
Lawyer: I'd like to call Chandler Bing to the stand!  
  
(Chandler stands up nervously and walks up to the stand and sits down. The guard approaches him and tells him to put his hand up in the air. He does so.)  
  
Guard: Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?  
  
Chandler: I do.  
  
Judge: (nods at chan's lawyer) You may begin...  
  
Laywer: Mr. Bing...tell us exactly what happened on the night of the murder...  
  
Chandler: well...  
  
~flashes back to the night of the murder. Chandler is walking slowly on the side walk~  
  
(While we hear Chandler's voice V/O, we see what happened)  
  
Chandler: I was walking home one night...I had had to work late and it was already 9:00 o' clock. It was a few days before my daughters 4th birthday...and I was thinking about what do give her and stuff like that...suddenly I hear this gun fire from an alley across the street a couple of block before my apartment...I run across the street and run into the alley. It was only lit up a bit by dim street lights. Suddenly a man runs up to me...I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask. He stuffed the gun in my hands and kept saying 'You never saw me...you did it...it wasn't me...if you tell anybody it was me...I'll track you and your family down, and kill you!' and then he ran off, leaving me with the gun. I ran into the alley, still holding the gun, not knowing what to do. When I got to the heart of the alley, I saw the man. Lying there, in his own puddle of blood. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there and stared. Suddenly I heard sirens and the next thing I know, police are handcuffing me and throwing me into a car...  
  
(goes back to the present)  
  
Lawyer: (nods his head and looks at the judge) No further questions your honor...  
  
Judge: (nods at him too) Mr. ****, would you like to cross examine the witness?  
  
Mr. ****(Law2): Yes your honour...  
  
Judge; You may proceed...  
  
Law2: thank you...  
  
(he stand up and walks towards Chandler)  
  
Law: Mr. Bing...if you replay this man's voice in your head...would you say you could recognise it from somewhere?  
  
(Chandler hesitates a bit)  
  
Chandler: Not really...uum....no.  
  
Law2: Okay then...no further questions your honour...  
  
Judge; OKay then...Mr. Bing...you may step down from the bench...  
  
(chandler nods and gets up. He steps down from the bench and starts walking back to his seat. Right before he's about to sit down, the doors of the courtroom fly open and a man walks in. Everyone turns to see what made the racket. Chandler turns around and a look of horror comes across his face)  
  
~fades out~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well...there you have it!! Chapter 4 of In His Arms Once Again!! WOOOHOO! If I get more than 5 reviews....I'll write more!! Want to figure out who the person was? Why did Chandler look so horrified? Review and you might just figure it out!!  
  
(~rachel~( 


	5. What Really Happened

Hi guys!! Wow...thanks for all the reviews!! I'll try and not let you guys down!! Well....one of you guessed who I was gonna make the murderer be...heehee...sorry if it was too obvious for you!! I'll try and write better. ( Anyway...here's another chapter for all you guys who reviewed...keep em' comin!  
  
In His Arms Once Again: Chapter 5  
  
(Chandler stared in horror at the man standing by the door. Everyone turned and stared. Rachel/Ross/Monica gasp.)  
  
Monica: (leaning forward to Chandler) Chandler! That's Joey!  
  
(Chandler nods, still looking horrified)  
  
(Joey looks at all the people staring at him. He walks towards an empty space and sits down. Everyone around the courtroom is whispering and staring at Joey)  
  
Judge: Order!! Order in my court!! Please...be quiet!!  
  
(everyone shuts up)  
  
Lawyer: (he stand up and stares at the judge) You honour...I'd like to call up my next witness...(judge nods)...Monica Bing!  
  
(Monica slowly stands up and walks up to the stand. She goes on her oath and the lawyer approaches her.)  
  
Lawyer: Mrs. Bing...where were you the night Mr. Bing was arrested?  
  
Monica: I was at home...with my daughter...waiting for Chandler to come home...  
  
Lawyer: And at what time did you get the call about Chandler?  
  
Monica; About ten o' clock...  
  
Lawyer: Who called you?  
  
Monica: I dont remember...but it was a police man...  
  
Lawyer: Did you ever hear from chandler via phone after that happened?  
  
Monica; Yes...the next day.  
  
Lawyer: What did he tell you?  
  
Monica: He told me the exact same thing that he just said before...and he kept repeating that he was innocent...  
  
(lawyer nods and turns to the judge)  
  
Lawyer: NO further questions...  
  
Judge: Mr. ****, would you like to cross-examine?  
  
Law2: Yes your honour..(he stands up and makes his way up to Monica) Mrs. Bing...did you believe Mr. Bing when he told you he was innocent?  
  
(We go to Chandler, who has his head in his arms. He looks up and stares at Monica.)  
  
Monica: (whispering) Not at first...but now I do...  
  
Law2: No further questions your honour...  
  
Judge: You may step down Mrs. Bing...  
  
~time lapse: 1 hour~ (Now Ross and Rachel have already testified. Now it's Melanie's turn. Chan's lawyer has already questioned her, and now the other lawyer is going to ask her some questions. We fade in with her sitting on the bench. The lawyer approaches her and places one hand on the bench)  
  
Law2: Ms. Bing...had your dad explained everything to you about that night before? Or was today the first time you heard it?  
  
Melanie: I heard a bit about it...but the details I only heard today.  
  
Law2: Okay...do you believe that he is innocent?  
  
Melanie: Yes.  
  
Law2: And why do you think that?  
  
Melanie: (She's staring at her father, tears welling up in her eyes) Because...my father is a good person! My father would never, ever kill a person!! If he really had to kill someone, he wouldn't have the stomach to! That's the kind of person he is...he's too sweet! He didn't do it...he didn't!! (she starts to cry softly, and Chandler makes a move to get up but his lawyer put his hand on Chan's shoulder and pulls him down)  
  
Law2: (to judge) No further questions...  
  
Judge: All right then...we're going to take a lunch break...court adjourns for 20 minutes! (he bangs down the hammer and people start getting up)  
  
(outside the court room, Chandler and Ross are speaking)  
  
Ross: Did you see Joey barge in like that? I mean, it was so weird!!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...  
  
Ross: Where is he now anyway...?  
  
Chandler: (shrugs) Dunno...  
  
Ross: He suddenly disapeared that day you were arrested...and we haven't seen him since...why the hell did he suddenly appear here?  
  
Chandler: (snaps, getting annoyed) I DONT KNOW OKAY?!  
  
Ross: (kinda shocked) Uumm...fine...what ever...I was just asking...  
  
(suddenly a door behind them opens and Joey walks out and bumps into Ross)  
  
Ross: Whoa...hey! Joey!  
  
Joey: R-R-R-Ross...C-C-Chandler...  
  
Ross: man! Where have you been all this time?! We missed you...  
  
Chandler: (sarcastically, but Ross doesn't notice it, only Joey) Yeah...we missed you...(glares at Joey while Ross isn't looking)  
  
Joey: I-I-I went to L.A  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Joey: (trying to do it in a way the "old" Joey would have. Says next thing pretend dirtily) Chiiicks...  
  
Ross: Right man.  
  
~fades out and then fades back in again. The judge has just sat down and then everybody else sits too. It is right before the judge makes his decision...~  
  
Judge: The jury and I have made up our minds. All though it seems like many of you believe that Mr. Bing is really indeed innocent...all the research about this case shows that Mr. Bing really was the murderer...and that leaves us no chose. Chandler Bing...you are sentenced to Life in prison! (slams down his hammer and guards make their way to Chandler.) Monica and Melanie and Rachel are crying while Ross, Steph and Emma stare at Chandler shocked/sad)  
  
(*this next part happens in slow motion. We see this from Chandler's eyes...[his point of view]*)  
  
(We flash from the crying Monica to Joey, standing in the back of the room, watching Chandler being dragged away, with a small smile on his face. It flashes back to Monica, and this time we also see Melanie, then it goes to Joey. It keeps on flashing to the guys[Mon etc.] to Joey until it stops on Joey. We zoom out and go back to normal[no slow-mo] Chandler breaks free points at Joey, his arm shaking)  
  
Chandler: He' the murderer!! He's the one that committed the crime...not me!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
HI there guys...well, I guess one of you guess right about who the murderer was. I hope it wasn't that obvious before...tell me!! Cause if it was-I SUCK! Aaahh...anyway...I'm really sorry this was such a short chapter...but I couldn't think of what would happen next yet, so I decided to put this up first and see if people want more....lets say, 5 more reviews gets a Chapter 6...kay? Thanks for reading this fic ...now go down there and click that button and REVIEW BABY!! 


	6. Falsely Accused

Hey there guys! Thank you all for reviewing.....please dont stop! Here's the next chapter for all you people that reviewed!! I hope you like this story so far!!  
  
In His Arms Once Again- part 6  
  
Last Part:  
  
Judge: The jury and I have made up our minds. All though it seems like many of you believe that Mr. Bing is really indeed innocent...all the research about this case shows that Mr. Bing really was the murderer...and that leaves us no chose. Chandler Bing...you are sentenced to Life in prison! (slams down his hammer and guards make their way to Chandler.) Monica and Melanie and Rachel are crying while Ross, Steph and Emma stare at Chandler shocked/sad)  
  
(*this next part happens in slow motion. We see this from Chandler's eyes...[his point of view]*)  
  
(We flash from the crying Monica to Joey, standing in the back of the room, watching Chandler being dragged away, with a small smile on his face. It flashes back to Monica, and this time we also see Melanie, then it goes to Joey. It keeps on flashing to the guys[Mon etc.] to Joey until it stops on Joey. We zoom out and go back to normal[no slow-mo] Chandler breaks free and throws up his arm at Joey)  
  
Chandler: He' the murderer!! He's the one that committed the crime...not me!  
  
Next Part:  
  
(the remaining people gasp and all turn to Joey, whose standing in the back of the room. He doesn't seem to notice the people staring at him. He's just standing there, staring at Chandler, his eyes in tiny slits. Chandler is standing at the other end of the room, the guards holding onto his arms. The judge, who was about to leave the room before turns and stares at Joey.)  
  
Judge: Mr. Bing...do you really mean what you're saying or are you doing this to accuse an innocent person and get out of jail?  
  
(Chandler is about to say something but suddenly Monica stands up)  
  
Monica: He's not lying!! That man...Joey, was his friend! If Joey really didn't do it, Chandler wouldn't be accusing him!!  
  
Judge: (stares at Monica) Is that right Mr. Bing?  
  
(chandler just nods)  
  
Judge: All right then...we're going to schedule another trial...this court is in recess till tomorrow morning at 9! Guards-  
  
(At this moment, Joey tries to finally run. But somebody grabs him and takes him to where Chandler is. They bring both of them through the door, and they're gone.)  
  
~later on that day~ Rachel and Monica and Ross are talking~  
  
Rachel: How could Joey do a thing like that?  
  
Ross: I know!! Who would have expected Joey to be the one...  
  
Monica: Maybe it wasn't him...  
  
Ross: What??  
  
Monica: What is chandler's lying?  
  
Rachel: Mon! Weren't you the one that convinced the judge that joey might be the one?  
  
Monica; Yeah...well...it just doesn't make sense that Joey would kill someone!  
  
Ross; Yeah...but-  
  
Rachel: Monica! Of course it does! This all makes sense!  
  
(Monica looks confused, and Ross does too)  
  
Ross: It does?  
  
Rachel: Yes! Right after Chandler was arrested, 7 years ago, Joey moved away; disappeared...without telling us. Now, if he really had a good reason for leaving, he would have told us! But he didn't have a good reason...the only reason he left was because he killed somebody and blamed Chandler for it...now, if Chandler would have bailed on him, we would have known where he was the whole time and gotten him arrested so easily! That's why he left!  
  
Monica: Hmm...yeah, that's true.  
  
Rachel: See! I bet Joey was the one...if Chandler says so.  
  
Ross: But Chandler said that he didn't recognised the guys voice...  
  
Monica: Yeah!  
  
Rachel: He was lying!! Because if he would have said yes, then well, they would have made him say who really did it, if it wasn't him...then, well, Joey would have come after him; come after us.  
  
~they all stare at each other sadly and we fade to the next day at court. It's now Joey against Chandler. So they both have their own lawyers. [Joey's lawyer is gonna be LawJo and Chandler's is just Lawyer]  
  
Lawyer: I would like to call Rachel Geller to the stand...  
  
(Joey turns around with a confused look and sees Rachel walk up to the stand.He gets this "look" )  
  
Lawyer: Mrs. Geller...do you know Mr. Tribbiani?  
  
Rachel: Yes...I do. He USED to be one of my best friends...  
  
Lawyer: Who do you think was more likely to commit the crime...?  
  
Rachel: well...if you would have asked me that a long time ago, I think I might have said Chandler...I dont know why. But if I think about it now, I could call myself stupid for thinking that.  
  
Lawyer: Why do you think that?  
  
Rachel; Well...chandler would never have done such a thing!  
  
Lawyer: But how about Joey??  
  
Rachel; yeah...he was always so...I dunno. But when Chandler was arrested that night...Joey just disappeared. If it was for a good reason, he would have told us...but he didn't, so he must have been fleeing or something.  
  
Lawyer: All right...thank you Mrs. Geller...no further questions.  
  
Judge: Mr. ******, would you like to cross examine?  
  
LawJo: No your honour.  
  
Judge; All right then...Mrs. Geller, you may step down from the stand...  
  
(Rachel stands up and steps down from the stand. She gives Joey a quick glare and walks back to her seat. Joey stares after her, a kinda sad, but determined look on his face)  
  
~time lapse: The judge is about to make his decision~  
  
Judge: This has taken very long...but the jury and I have finally made a decision. We have over looked the evidence that proved Mr. Bing guilty, and found a couple of things that we never heard before, and that has made us come to our decision....Mr Bing-you are free to go. Mr. Tribiani, you are sentenced to life in prison for murder and for making Mr. Bing be false accused 7 years ago...(he slams down his hammer and Chandler jumps up and turns around and hugs Steph, Mel and Monica. After that Rachel, Ross and Emma join in. We go to Joey who is being dragged back to that door, he watches them all hug and he looks really sad. But right before he enters the door, he gets this evil look on this face and we fade out)  
  
~3week later, we see Monica sitting in her kitchen with Rachel~  
  
Rachel: So...how have things been doing?  
  
Monica; things have been great...the girl are getting to know Chandler again and-  
  
Rachel: I meant with you and Chandler...  
  
Monica: oh...things are okay...it's just, sometimes I feel so uncomfortable around him...I know I shouldn't be...but...  
  
Rachel; Mon...it's okay...things are going to be fine between you two...it's just, you've been apart for 7 years...and now you're just going to need time to heal the wounds, you know...  
  
Monica; Yeah...I guess...  
  
~fades to Chandler and Ross talking in C&M's place. The phone starts ringing and Chandler picks it up~  
  
Chandler; Hello?  
  
Man's voice: (v/o, it's barely a whisper) Chandler...you asked for it...  
  
Chandler: JOEY?!  
  
Joey: I warned you Chandler...I warned you...  
  
Chandler: (he looks scared and is staring at Ross horrified) Leave me and my family alone Joey!  
  
Joey: I'm going to get you Chandler...I'm coming...(hangs up)  
  
Chandler: JOEY!! (yells in anger and slams the phone down on the table top and looks up at Ross) that was Joey...  
  
Ross: Chandler...what did he say?!  
  
Chandler: (turns away from Ross and looks out a window) (whispers) He's coming...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well...there you have it!! Chapter 6 of IN HIS ARMS ONCE AGAIN!! Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter...and if you did REVIEW and make me happy!! The more REVIEWS, the faster the next chapters come!!  
  
~steph( 


	7. Back In His Arms Again

Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews!! They mean a lot to me! And to that person whose name was "A Reader"...I'm really sorry you dont like this fic and think it's a waste of time...maybe you shouldn't just review and keep your mean opinion to yourself... Anyway...to all those people who are still keeping up with this fic, thanks! And keep on reading and reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: (this part needs one, but I'm going to say some of it in the end, because a movie I just saw gave me an idea for this part, so I'll say the movie later.) I do not own these characters...except for Melanie and Steph.  
  
Last part: Chandler: JOEY!! (yells in anger and slams the phone down on the table top and looks up at Ross) that was Joey...  
  
Ross: Chandler...what did he say?!  
  
Chandler: (turns away from Ross and looks out a window) (whispers) He's coming...  
  
Next part:  
  
Ross: What do you mean 'he's coming'? He's in jail man!! You dont have anything to be afraid of!  
  
Chandler: He can do it...he has his ways...  
  
Ross: Chandler! Dont tell me you actually believe him??  
  
Chandler: I do...(pause) he means it Ross...I'm sure about it...  
  
~fades to the prison where Chandler was before. We go around until we spot Joey. He's whispering into a phone~  
  
Joey: Yeah...okay...if you do it, you'll get the money...all right. What ever you do...dont get him...okay.  
  
(hangs up and we fade out)  
  
~time lapse: 1 week~ We go to C&M's place, and we see Monica and Chandler sitting on the couch, watching TV...it's late at night.~ chandler is concentrating hard on whats on TV and Monica looks bored~  
  
MoNica; Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Hmm?  
  
Monica: Can we please talk?  
  
Chandler: After this...  
  
Monica; Chandler...please? It's important.  
  
(Chandler glances at Monica and sees the serious look on her face)  
  
Chandler: Um...okay...(he grabs the remote and turns off the TV) What's up Mon?  
  
Monica: Chandler...where's this going?  
  
Chandler: (looks confused) Umm....what?  
  
Monica; Where's this relationship going?  
  
Chandler: I-  
  
Monica; I mean, it doesn't feel like we're together...you know...we're married Chandler!! And this is definitely not how a married couple acts!  
  
Chandler: then how should we act, huh Mon??  
  
Monica: I-Chandler, are we in love?? I mean, you never act like you even care for me...you never did, ever since you got thrown into prison! You never called, you never wrote...  
  
Chandler: (quietly) I was scared...I didn't know what you thought of me...I thought that you would have hated me...  
  
Monica: Chandler! I loved you! That's why I got married to you! Why would I hate you!?  
  
Chandler: Because...you didn't deserve someone like me...you deserved someone much better...I wasn't the husband that-  
  
Monica; Chandler! Dont say that...I might have been a bit mad...but that's because I didn't understand! I didn't understand why you would kill someone an-  
  
Chandler: But I didn't kill someone!  
  
Monica: That's just it!! You didn't! But I thought you did! Chandler, you never told me anything!(begins to cry a bit)  
  
Chandler: Monica...if I would have told you, we would have been killed! And I would have betray-  
  
Monica: Would have betrayed Joey?! Chandler, are you crazy?! Who cares if you betrayed Joey?! He wasn't a friend!! He killed someone and made everyone think you did it!! Is that a friend?!  
  
(Chandler opens his mouth like he's about to say something hut Monica continues talking)  
  
Monica: You had a family Chandler! If you would have told the police it was Joey, they could have had a trial and figured proved Joey guilty 7 years ago!! Joey wouldn't have been able to "get you" because he would have been thrown into prison!! He cant get us now Chandler...because he's in jail! This could have happened many years a-  
  
Chandler: MONICA!! He is going to get us! He's been threatening me all week!  
  
~fades out with Monica's shocked face but after a few seconds it fades back in to the same scene~ (Monica's crying harder now)  
  
Monica: (quietly) What?  
  
Chandler: he's coming Mon...he's been giving me threatening calls all week...so I called the police, and told them about it, and we're getting protection...  
  
Monica: Chandler...are you serious?  
  
(Chandler nods)  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry Monica...for making your life so screwed up...I'm really sorry...I never wanted this to happen...and I never expected it to happen either...  
  
Monica: Chandler...my life may have it's dark parts...but I'm happy anyway. I have two beautiful children...and I have you.  
  
(Chandler turns away, tears filling up in his eyes, but he didn't cry. He didn't want Monica to see him cry)  
  
Monica; I love you Chandler...and I always will...no matter what happens in life...  
  
(Chandler turns back to her and one tear drops from his eye. He grabs hold off a crying Monica and they sit there hugging.)  
  
Chandler: (still hugging Mon.) (barely a whisper) I love you too...  
  
~fades out with them hugging~  
  
~a few days later, Rachel and Monica are talking~  
  
Monica: Rach...you were right...we did only need time to heal the wounds...I mean, we tlaked about it and everything...and now we've gotten closer and everything...  
  
Rachel: Oh Mon...that's great!  
  
Monica: (nods) I really love him Rach...the love I feel is...I dont know...if you would ask me to explain it...I wouldn't be able to...thats how much he means to me... I'm just hoping he feels the same for me...  
  
Rachel: Oh Mon...of course he does! You just have to see the way he looks at you...and you already can see how he feels for you...  
  
Monica; really?  
  
(Rachel nods)  
  
Monica: I just hope that he'll always feel like that...  
  
Rachel: Monica...what ever happens...I know that you two will never stop loving each other...you just have to have faith...okay?  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
Monica: I'm just so happy that when ever I'm confused or sad or anything, I can have him to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything will be okay...that's what I've been missing for 7 years Rachel...and I have it back now...and that's what I'm going to cherish the most...  
  
~another week has gone by, we fade in with Emma and Mel talking~  
  
Emma: So...how's it been going?  
  
Mel: ugh! There are police checking up on us like every minute! It is SO annoying!  
  
Emma: Yeah...but it's for your safety...and-  
  
Mel: Okay! I get it...I dont want to hear that over and over and OVER again!  
  
Emma: Okay! Calm down! So...does Steph understand what's going on?  
  
Mel: Yeah...I guess. Mom and dad tried explaining it to her...  
  
Emma: How's it been going with your dad?  
  
Mel: Oh, it's been great!! It's great to be saying 'dad' at home again...and he and mom are getting closer again now...and well, I now feel like I have a complete family...  
  
Emma: Yeah...you're so lucky Mel...  
  
Mel: You're lucky too...I mean, you had your mom and dad the whole time...I was missing a father for 7 years...  
  
Emma: Well...yeah, I guess so.  
  
Mel: (looks down at her watch) Oh god! I gotta go!! Dad and I are going out to a movie together...!  
  
Emma: Oh...okay...  
  
Mel: See you tomorrow Em!  
  
Emma: Yeah...bye! Have fun!  
  
*This next part is a montage with a upbeat song playing in the back ground. We see Monica and Steph hanging out at the apartment, then Chandler and Mel at the theaters and it goes to different scenes of these two things. Then when the song ends, there's a time lapse of 2 hours and we go to C&M's apartment~  
  
(Monica and Steph are sitting on the couch watching TV)  
  
Steph: Mommy...I'm tired...I wanna go to bed now...  
  
Monica; all right...but you have to take a quick bath first...  
  
Steph: All right mommy...come with me!  
  
Monica: All right Stephie...coming! (they both get up and walk into a room, which is of course the bathroom. We follow them in) All right then...come on, get undressed and get in the shower...  
  
(Steph does so and gets in the shower and we fade to Chandler and Melanie, who just came out of the movie theater.)  
  
Melanie: Wow...that movie was so sad!! I was totally crying!  
  
Chandler: That was so boring! That was a major chick flick! I cant believe you made me watch that!!  
  
Melanie: It was very good! I totally love Shane West!! And Mandy Moore-man, that was an awesome performance!!*  
  
*I'm talking about A Walk To Remember...it's my fav movie...and I decided to make them watch it!! heehee...my friend of mine (a guy) told me it was a major chick flick......so I decided to make Chandler think that too...since he's a guy!!(  
  
Chandler: What ever! Hey, want to go get some ice cream on the way back?  
  
Melanie: Okay!!  
  
~fades back to Monica and Steph~  
  
(Steph is just getting out of the shower and Monica is wrapping a towel around her.; Steph is singing[in a very cute way(] a cute little song[cant tell what it is] and Monica is smiling at her. Steph stops singing and starts giggling. Monica laughs with her.)  
  
Monica: Aaww...you're so cute!! (tickles her)  
  
Steph: Mommyy...stop it!! (giggling hard)  
  
Monica: I love you!  
  
Steph: (giggles) I wove you twoo mommy..!!  
  
(we hear the door behind them creak softly)  
  
Monica: (turns to the door) Chandler? Melanie? (shrugs and turns back to Steph) Soo...lets go to bed now honey...(picks Steph up)  
  
(suddenly the door swing open and Monica turns around with Steph still in her arms. [we only see her and Steph, we dont see what's by the door] It starts fading with Monica's screams when suddenly we hear gunshots and thuds on the floor. We then fade back in to a time lapse of a few minutes. Chandler and Melanie walk into the apartment; which is all dark)  
  
chandler: I think they're sleeping already...hold on...let me check if I got any messages from the police or something...  
  
Melanie: Okay...I'm going get my stuff and go to the bathroom...  
  
(we stay with Chandler as Mel walks into a room[hers])  
  
(Chandler clicks a button on the phone)  
  
Machine: You have one new message...  
  
Chandler: Okay...(hits another button and the message begins to play)  
  
Machine: (mans voice) Hi there Mr. or Mrs. Bing...I'm just calling to check up on you...but nobody answered...so I assume you're either not home or cant hear the phone...oh well...I'll check again in the morning...have a good night!  
  
Chandler: that's strange...Monica normally hears the phone...  
  
(Mel suddenly walks out of her room and walks towards the bathroom, giving Chandler a quick smile. She walks into the bathroom and we hear her scream. Chandler gets horrified look on his face and falls down onto the couch, like he already knows what happened...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys...well, the disclaimer was from the movie THE ROAD TO PERDITION, which is a pretty good movie...and I decided just to use the idea they had at the beginning. Sorry if this chapter was disturbing in any way...I didn't want Mon and the girl to die...but I had to make this story interesting...since I had no other way of ending this chapter. There will be a few more chapters after this...and I hope you're not mad at me for doing this...but I wanted to write a "different" kind of story...okay? So review if you've got something nice to say!!  
  
~steph(  
  
ps. The next chapter will be up soon...*IF* I get GOOD reviews!!!! 


	8. Confusion

Hi guys! Wow...thank you so much for all the reviews!! Sorry to those people who thought this story sucked!! I hope you will like some other ones I write...( Well...here is Chapter 8 for all your guys that wanted more! OH yes..i just want to explain this to some people who complained about this: I know the characters are not like they would be on the show-but this is a drama...and I dont think, for example, Chandler would be cracking jokes every single second of the day...oh yeah...I'm really sorry Phoebe isn't in this...I couldn't find a way to fit her in-but if you want her in it, tell me, and I'll gladly put her in, somehow. And to that person who asked why the hell Joey would kill someone...well, I'll explain it either in this chapter or the next one. (  
  
(we fade into a cemetery, which we can only see from a far. We slowly move closer, and we see two coffins. A few people are standing around it. A priest has just finished talking, and he starts walking away, followed by a few other people. We then zoom up to two people left standing there. It's Chandler and Melanie. Melanie is crying and Chandler has a few tears in his eyes)  
  
Melanie: Daddy...why? Why mommy and Steph? What did they do?  
  
Chandler: I dont know Mel...I just dont know...  
  
Melanie: Why did he do this daddy? Wasn't he your friend?  
  
Chandler: Yes...he was; or at least I thought he was.  
  
Melanie: (begins to sob) They didn't deserve this...(Chandler puts one of his arms around her shoulder and she leans onto him, sobbing onto his arm)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(fades back in and we see Chandler walk out of a room in the apartment. He goes to the kitchen and gets a glass out and fills it up with water. He's about to take a sip when he hears noises coming out of another room in the apartment. The door is open at a crack, but he cant hear clearly. He puts his glass down on the kitchen table and walks to the room. He stands by the door and looks in. We see Melanie rolling around in the bed. Suddenly she stays still, and we see a scared expression on her face.  
  
Melanie: (whispering[she's still sleeping!]) Mommy...no!! mom...dont leave me!! Come back!!!  
  
(Chandler is watching her horrified, not knowing what to do. He moves away from the door and goes and sits down on the couch. He stares at the bathroom door, remembering what happened just a couple of weeks ago. He can still hear Melanie's distant words while he stares at the door. He looks very scared. He suddenly begins to cry and Melanie's words begin to grow louder. He covers his ears with his hands, sobbing.)  
  
(we slowly start to fade out on Chandler as we hear Melanie yell "Mommy...!!" one more time)  
  
~the next day, Mel is at school, and Chandler is talking to Rachel and Ross at his apartment~  
  
Chandler: I didn't know what to do...I just sat there...and listened to her...it was terrible...  
  
Rachel: Chandler...you have to comfort her...you cant just sit there and listen! Bring her to a doctor...it'll help...Emma used to have nightmares...and the doctor we brought her to helped...  
  
Chandler: Monica...this nightmare has a meaning! It's just not one of those stupid monster things 5 year olds have! This is about Monica! Remember? Melanie was the one that-(chokes on his words) (whispers) Found the bodies...  
  
(Rachel and Ross stare at Chandler sadly as he turns his head to the door of the bathroom yet another time.)  
  
~fades out~  
  
Montage:[I forgot the name of the song...sorry!! I dont know the singer or the title. I'm really sorry! But I'll just type up the words...maybe you guys know it!! I think, just by reading the CHORUS, it's called There You'll Be, but I'm not sure(]  
  
When I think back on these times, And the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life. When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face, You were right there for me.  
  
Melanie having more bad dreams, and Chandler standing by her door, looking scared, not knowing what to do  
  
In my dreams I will always see you soar above the sky, In my heart there will always be a place for you. For all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am, there'll you be... And everywhere I am, there'll you be  
  
Chandler and Rachel and Ross talking again, Chandler has tears in his eyes, and they're trying to comfort him  
  
Well you showed me how it feels, To feel the sky was in my reach, And I will always remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through, Oh I owe so much to you, You were right there for me.  
  
Melanie and Chandler are talking, and Chandler says something, Melanie turns and looks at the bathroom door[again] and she begins to cry. Chandler looks confused, but hugs her  
  
In my dreams I will always see you soar above the sky, In my heart there will always be a place for you. For all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am, there'll you be... And everywhere I am, there'll you be  
  
We see Chandler standing on a balcony, he's looking at the buildings surrounding him, he has a picture in his hand. He sticks his arm out and looks like he's about to throw it. Right before he does, he takes one look at the picture again, takes his arms back in, sticks the picture to his heart and slowly turns around, sliding down the wall on his back until he's on a crouching position. He takes the picture off his heart and looks at it. We see it's a picture of Monica...  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, My strength, And I wanna thank you now for all the ways, You were right there for me. You were right there for me, You were right there for me. for always.  
  
We see Melanie lying on her bed, she's looking down at something, so we dont see her face. She then looks up and we see tears pouring down her face. She looks down at the thing again and we zoom up to it. She's looking at an album, and in it, we see a picture of Chandler, Monica, Melanie. Melanie was like 3, so Chandler wasn't arrested yet. Since Steph wasn't in the picture[not born yet], Mel had cut out a pic of her and pasted it on the picture. We now only see the picture, and right before we fade out, a tear drops on it  
  
In my dreams I will always see you soar above the sky, In my heart there will always be a place for you. For all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am, there'll you be... And everywhere I am, there'll you be  
  
~fades out~  
  
(it's a few days later, and Melanie and Chandler are siting on the couch, talking)  
  
Melanie: Dad...I thought about what you asked...you know, about moving and stuff...you had a good reason dad...I know that this apartment definitely holds bad memories...(she quickly glances at the shut bathroom door) But...I've been thinking...and even though this place holds bad memories...it also holds good ones. This place makes me feel like mom and Steph are still around...you know, like they're still part of the family...  
  
Chandler; Melanie....your mom and Steph will always be part of the family...! No matter what.  
  
Melanie: I know...but if we move...it'll be like letting go of them completely...you know? We've already lost part of them...but do we want to lose all?  
  
(Chandler shakes his head slowly)  
  
Melanie: You see...this apartment...(looks around) has our family history in it...this place was the last place mom and Steph where, and saw...that's why when I'm here-I feel...(pauses, kinda 'looking' for a word to use)...complete.  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we fade in and see Melanie lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes)  
  
Melanie: Mommy...Steph...where ever you are...I hope you hear me. I dont know what kind of person would ever do such a thing like that...especially if he was a friend. But maybe some people are just jealous...that they cant have a family...just like ours...I dont know. I do want to talk to that man...but I know that dad would never let me...(she gets a look and she picks up a phone lying on her side table. She dials in a number and puts the phone up to her ear) Hello? Aunt Rachel? Hi...it's Melanie...can I please talk to Emma? Thanks. ( few minutes later) Hey Em!! I just figured out something...  
  
(fades out, then fades to the next day. Chandler walks out of his room and looks around the apartment. It's all empty. He looks confused, and walks to the kitchen. He picks up a piece of paper and reads it. His eyes grow wide, he sits down on a chair and picks up the phone and dials in a number)  
  
Chandler: HELLO?! ROSS!!  
  
Ross: (v/o) Chandler? Hey...what's wrong?  
  
Chandler: It's Melanie...she went somewhere!  
  
Ross: (v/o) Um...okay?  
  
Chandler: Ross!! She's gone... she left a note!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey there!! Soo....there was Chapter 8! Yay! I hope you liked it...I really do! So...if you've got something nice to say...click REVIEW and well....REVIEW!( Give me a few suggestions if you have any...I love getting them!! (good ones please!!) I'll put up another chapter depending on the kinds and number of reviews I get!! TA!  
  
~rachel (steph) 


	9. Why Did You Do It?

Hey guys!! I wrote you chapter 9 already!! I'm excited...I LOVE writing this fic!! But I also LOVE getting reviews!! So please....if you want more REVIEW? Pretty please? Well anyway...here's chapter 10: ENJOY-and if you do- REVIEW! By the way-thank you for all the reviews...and for not asking why the hell Joey would kill someone...only one person has been asking me....but I dont really mind...I just couldn't find a good time...but in this chapter you will find out...tell me what you think...it might be a stupid idea...I dunno! Just read and think about it and then REVIEW!  
  
BY THE WAY: I'M SO SORRY I POSTED UP THE WRONG PART! I DONT KNOW....MAYBE I CLICKED SOMETHING WRONG WHILE I WAS UPLOADING IT...SORRY GUYS!! MY APOLOGIES.  
  
Chandler: Ross!! She's gone...she left a note!!  
  
Ross: What?! Why would she do that?!  
  
Chandler: Who do you think I am?? Why would I know that?!  
  
Ross: Because she's your daughter!! You should at least have a feeling of where she went!  
  
Chandler: Oh my god! I'm a horrible father!! I dont even know where my daughter is!! (yells)  
  
Ross: Okay...Chandler...calm down! I'll call Rachel...and we'll help you look for her...  
  
Chandler: Oh no...dont bother Rachel...it's okay...I'll go-  
  
Ross: Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: Ookkkaaayy...  
  
Ross: Just calm down...and come over here...  
  
Chandler: Okay! Uumm...where do you live again?  
  
Ross: Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: Okay, okay! You said to calm down!! And I'm trying here!!  
  
~fades away from Chandler and we go to the prison, where Joey is being brought into that room where you can talk with the prisoner. We see someone sitting in one of the chairs. We go up to that person and see that it's Melanie~  
  
Joey: (sits down) Who the hell are you?  
  
Melanie: Melanie Bing.  
  
Joey: (surprised) Oh really...what are you doing here??  
  
Melanie: Oh you know...just spending quality time with the man (says this next part kinda evilly) who killed my mother and sister...  
  
Joey: (surprised with the quick accusation) Whoa...how would you be so sure I did it?  
  
Melanie: You were threatening my family JOEY...  
  
Joey: That is none of your business!! That is between me and your dad!!  
  
Melanie; Who HATES you! I dont understand you...he used to be your best friend!!  
  
Joey: yeah...well, things change...  
  
Melanie: (she goes from anger to sadness) (whispers) Why did you attack my family? They didn't do anything...it wasn't them...  
  
Joey: Stop it...  
  
Melanie: (tears begin to fill up in her eyes) They didn't deserve to be murdered...my little sister-she was 5...how could you do that? She hardly knew anything anyway!! She didn't understand!! And my mom-she used to be your best friend too...she didn't do anything to you...DID SHE?!  
  
Joey: No...bu-  
  
Melanie: If you could be in my shoes for just ONE day, Joey, how do you think you would feel?? Coming home one day from a movie with your father, walking into a quiet apartment, thinking your mom and sister are asleep...walking into the bathroom, and see them lying there...blood ev- (chokes on tears, which are starting to fall down her cheeks) everywhere.  
  
Joey: I wou-  
  
Melanie: You WOULDN'T KNOW now would you?!?! You wouldn't know how it feels!! Because you're the one CAUSING all of it!! If I were you...I would kill myself!! I HATE YOU!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!! YOU RUINED MY FAMILY!! Do you know how long I've been waiting to have my family back together again!? 7 YEARS!! And then suddenly, when I have it, after barely a MONTH, it's half GONE!! Do you know how that feels?? DO YOU?!  
  
Joey: YES! OKAY, YES!!  
  
Melanie: What?  
  
Joey: I DO know how it feels to lose people...okay? I lost my best friend!!  
  
Melanie: My dad?  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Melanie: Then WHO?  
  
(Joey looks away from Melanie, tears filling up in his eyes)  
  
Joey: Melanie...I'm sorry for what I did...I know that you might never be able to forgive me...but I'm sick.  
  
Melanie: What do you mean "you're sick"?  
  
Joey: Well...not sick, sick...but-  
  
Melanie: Why did you kill that man?  
  
Joey: Okay...but please, dont tell anyone this...  
  
(Mel nods)  
  
Joey: Long ago...before I met you dad, Ross and Rachel and...(chokes before he can say it) (whispers) Monica...I had this friend-her name was Phoebe* She was my best friend...and we knew everything about each other...me and Phoebe grew up together as neighbours...so we were totally close...  
  
*Yeah...I decided to add a bit about Phoebe. OKay, she NEVER knew the gang. She and Joey used to be BEST BEST friends...[or BFF, as Phoebe would say]Anyway..the rest of the story, Joey will explain to Mel...  
  
Joey: Now Phoebe had met somebody online...and they became "good friends" The one day, decided to meet up...and they did...and, well...he was one of those perverts who chat up girls and...(whispers) take...advantage...of them...and that's what he did...he raped her.  
  
Melanie: (gasps) Really?  
  
Joey: Yeah...and well, he told her never to tell anyone who he was and who did it to her...but I persuaded her to tell...and that was the biggest mistake I have ever made...they never did catch the guy, because he found the thing in the newspaper saying that he was wanted...and he tracked Phoebe down...and killed her.  
  
Melanie: Are you serious? Just be-  
  
Joey: Yes. Only because of that. Anyway...many years later...I had tried to move on...and I met the others...and we began getting close...and well, one day, I see the guy. THE guy who murdered my best friend, so of course, I get this angry feeling-a feeling telling me that I have to have revenge...so one day I spot him walking...and I shoot him. Of course, after I did, I began getting scared. Suddenly your dad walks into the alley...and I was wearing a hood, but he still recognised me...he asked me what I was doing here and stuff like that, and suddenly he sees the body and begins to panic. I already, of course, WAS panicking...then I heard the police sirens...and I thrust the gun quickly at Chandler...and begin to run...and well, that's all I remember. Oh and when I got back...I packed up all my stuff and fled. And I never did expect to come back...but I did...and here I am; in jail.  
  
Melanie: You're mad...you did the exact same thing that that man did...you threatened my dad that if he ever told anyone, he would pay...you did the EXACT same thing...  
  
Joey: (whispers) I know...that's what I regret every single day...Melanie...if there is anything...*anything* I can do to hel-  
  
Melanie: (barely a whisper) Can you bring back my family? Can you change the past?  
  
Joey: I-  
  
Melanie: You see. The damage you have done...it's unforgivable.  
  
(suddenly the door swing open and Chandler and Ross come running in)  
  
Chandler: Get away from my daughter!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........................  
  
Well...there you have it!! Chapter 9 of In His Arms Once Again!! I dont think the title suites the fic anymore...heehee...but oh well!! Yes, there are gonna be more chapters...but to get to chapter ten...I want lotsa reviews.....PLEASE?! I've been trying hard on this story...and I really would appreciate it if you would just take up a BIT of your time and REVIEW for me?? Thanks guys...(only review if you've got something NICE to say though) about 5 to 10 reviews gets another chapter!! Bye now( 


	10. I Cant Forgive You

Hey guys!! Thanks to all the people who take their time to review and read my story. Thanks especially to all the people who have been keeping up with this story since the beginning...it means so much to me(! Anyway...I'm really sorry that before I accidentally uploaded chapter one instead of chapter nine...!! It was a pretty dumb mistake...heehee! Anyway...here is chapter 10!! Er....by the way...I wasn't really "planning" to make Steph and Monica come back as ghosts...but to that person who reviewed and to anyone else out there...if you want me to write a part like that...I'd be happy to(! So here's the next chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: I own Matthew Perry and David Schwimmer....YEAH BABY! I wish. Actually I'm the boring person who owns Melanie and Steph. LOL.  
  
ATTENTION: I'm going to be changing the title of this story soon...It'll be announced in the summary shown, but just in case you miss it and wonder where this is, the new title is:  
  
I Thought You Were My Friend  
  
(I think that goes more with the story...what do you think??)  
  
  
  
last part:  
  
(Melanie and Joey are talking, Chandler and Ross come running in)  
  
Chandler: Get away from my daughter!!  
  
next part:  
  
Melanie: Dad?!  
  
Chandler: Melanie! What the hell are you doing here!! He's dangerous!! He's-  
  
Melanie: Dad!! Listen to me!!  
  
Chandler: Melanie...get out! Ross...bring Mel outside please...  
  
Ross: Come on Mel...  
  
Melanie; NO! Listen to me! I came here to find out the truth...  
  
Chandler: Mel...he killed your mom!! And your sister!!  
  
(Joey turns away from the scene with tears in his eyes, but he doesn't want R&C to seem him cry. Ross notices while Chandler keeps staring at Melanie, mad)  
  
Melanie: Dad...please...he-  
  
Chandler: He's crazy!! He killed a man and made people blame it on somebody else!! And then he destroys that persons life by murdering half of his family which he spent 7 years away from, wanting them back every single second of the day!!!  
  
Joey: Chandler-  
  
Chandler: (turns and glares at Joey) I'm not talking to you!! YOU killed my wife!! YOU killed my 5 year old daughter!! And YOU... (Joey now flinches because Chandler is so close) (pauses) YOU ruined my life...just for fun....just for you to have the last laugh...well HAHA...I guess you DID get the last laugh!! But it's NOT funny at ALL!  
  
Melanie: Dad...Joey....he-  
  
Chandler; (turns and stares at Melanie) This man...you will never call JOEY. That's what a friend would call him...but this man, does not have any friends...*  
  
*Am I making Chandler really mean? Well...sorry! I don't want him this mean...but I mean, how would you react if your used-to-be-best-friend killed your wife and kid?  
  
Melanie: (begins to cry) Dad...you are...so..(pauses)..heartless...  
  
Chandler: Heartless?! Look at HIM! Killing people left to right!  
  
Joey: (he cant take it anymore) CHANDLER! SHUT UP!  
  
(Ross and Chandler stare at Joey. Chandler has a look of pure evil[heehee] on his face)  
  
Chandler: ME?! SHUT UP?! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SAYING THIS!! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND...AND I TRUSTED YOU...AND SUDDENLY YOU SEND ME TO JAIL FOR A HORRIBLE CRIME THAT YOU COMMITED!! THEN, WHEN I TELL THE JUDGE THAT YOU WERE THE PERSON WHO COMMITED THE CRIME...YOU DONT LEARN YOUR LESSON-YOU GO AND KILL MY FAMILY. WHICH FOR YOUR INFORMATION WAS MADE UP OF ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS...OR AT LEAST USED TO BE BEST FRIEND...  
  
Ross: YOU killed my sister Joey...and that is something...I can never forgive you for...(Joey stares at Ross with a look saying 'I'm so sorry...' but Ross turns away)  
  
Chandler: (whispers)You killed my Monica Joey...we were supposed to be together...forever-but now, she's gone...and I didn't even get to spend her last few seconds, telling her how much she meant to me...do you know how that feels Joey?! (yells) DO YOU?! NO! OF COURSE YOU DONT! BECAUSE YOU'RE THE KILLER...YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO LOSES THE PERSON...(quietly) But guess what Joey? Look who's losing now...  
  
~fades out, but fades back in again after a while. The last thing that Chandler said brought silence to the room, but suddenly Joey speaks up~  
  
Joey: NO. That is not true! I have felt the pain of losing someone Chandler...a pain more than you can imagine...  
  
Ross: (steps beside Chandler) More pain than losing a family member?? More pain than losing somebody you love??  
  
Joey: I did love her... she was my best friend...  
  
(Chandler and Ross think that he is going to say Monica, so they glare at him hard)  
  
Chandler; Dont you even dare...  
  
Joey: (shakes his head) No...her name was Phoebe...(and he goes on with the story as we fade out on Melanie sneaking out the door)  
  
(we go to outside, where Melanie is approaching a desk.)  
  
Melanie: Hi...can I use this phone?  
  
Person: Yeah...sure...  
  
(Melanie dials in a number and waits.)  
  
Melanie: Aunt Rachel...hi. It's Melanie...I'm okay...I was just down at the prison...no...I didn't get in trouble...I came to talk to Joey. I'm sorry! Yes...well...Dad and Uncle Ross are talking with him now...and stuff is getting kinda scary in there...you're coming? Okay...I'll wait by the entrance....okay, you're welcome...bye.  
  
~fades out and goes to Joey, Ross and Chandler speaking~  
  
Joey: Can you guys please forgive me?  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry Joey...you've done too much damage already...  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
Chandler: I did think you were my friend...but you betrayed me Joey...you betrayed me. And even worse...you shattered everything that kept me alive in this prison for 7 whole years...my family. (Chandler turns away from Joey, tears creeping down his face)  
  
(Joey turns to Ross)  
  
Ross: You made me lose my only sibling...my only sibling who meant so much to me...my sister. I cant forgive you just like that, Joey. Maybe one day, I'll eventually forgive you...but that is going to be in a very, very long time.  
  
(Joey nods, tears also falling from his eyes. Suddenly the door opens up and Rachel comes in and shuts the door after her)  
  
Rachel: Joey...  
  
(the three guys look up and Ross gets this "over protective" look and shoots it at Rachel, who ignores it.)  
  
Ross: rach?  
  
Rachel: Melanie called me and told me what happened...and she just explained why...(pauses) you did it.  
  
Joey: Rach...I-  
  
Rachel: Joey...it's okay...you dont have to explain...I understand...  
  
(Chandler turns to Ross and Ross turns to Rachel, they both have horrified looks)  
  
Rachel: I have felt your pain Joey...I have...I lost my best friend too Joey...  
  
Joey: Rach...I'm so sorry...  
  
Rachel: Joey! I know how much you must have hurt...and I'm sure if I found the person who killed my best friend...I would do something...but of course...it was you, and I wouldn't do anything to you, even if you killed my best friend. You are my friend, and I would never do anything to hurt you...(begins to cry a bit)  
  
Joey: Monica...you have the right to hu-  
  
Rachel: Well...maybe I do...but I wont. Come here...(she hugs Joey and at first he's kinda scared because Ross and Chandler are watching, angry looks on their faces. But after a while, he closes his eyes and hugs her back tightly)  
  
Joey: (he opens his eyes and tears begin to fall. ) (whispers) I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...  
  
(We got o Chandler, who is watching Rachel and Joey hugging, he starts looking sad but then it changes to anger.)  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't forgive the man who murdered his family; he just couldn't. He had trusted that man in front of him, but as he looked at him now, he felt anger begin to boil inside of him. He felt betrayed...this time by Rachel too. How could she do this to him? This man had killed her best friend and sister-in-law...didn't she care? Didn't she even think about what pain her husband was going through? And what pain he was going through?! He couldn't take it anymore...he stood up quickly, causing the chair he was sitting on to fall over, but he didn't care. He ran. He ran from his friends, he ran from his past...he ran from everything...with tears flowing down his face, he ran. He reached a park, and ran through it. He then saw a bench, and sat down, placing his head in his hands. For a while we can only hear his sobs, but then a song starts playing, drowning out his sobs.)  
  
[Song: The Way We Were-I dont know you wrote/sang this....sorry.]  
  
Memories  
  
Like the corners of my mind  
  
Misty water color memories  
  
Of the way we were  
  
Scattered pictures  
  
Of the smiles we left behind  
  
Smiles we gave to one another  
  
For the way we were  
  
It starts to rain and Chandler slowly gets up from the bench. It's starting to get dark, and he walks in the rain all alone  
  
Can it be that it was all so simple then  
  
Or has time rewritten every line  
  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
  
Tell me - Would we? Could we?  
  
Memories  
  
May be beautiful and yet  
  
What's too painful to remember  
  
We simply to choose to forget  
  
So it's the laughter  
  
We will remember  
  
Whenever we remember  
  
The way we were  
  
Chandler is opening the door to his apartment. He gets in and finds a note on the kitchen table. It reads: "Dear dad, I am staying with Aunt Rachel. Get some rest..."  
  
So it's the laughter  
  
We will remember  
  
Whenever we remember  
  
The way we were.  
  
(Montage over. Chandler is holding the note, crying. He then looks up and looks at the closed bathroom door. He drops the note and runs to the bathroom and opens the door. He gets in and opens the cupboard under the sink. He rummages through it and pulls put a shaver. He takes the sharp knife part out and puts it against his wrist. He feels the cold metal on his skin and is about to rip it over his skin. He's crying very hard and he looks up into the mirror. He sees himself with the "knife" in his hand and begins to cry harder. He cuts himself quickly. He drops the knife in pain as blood begins to leak out of the wound. He stares in shock at the blood and backs away from the sink, where most of the blood was. He backs away and leans onto the wall beside him. He's still staring at the sink as he slides down, his back on the wall, into a crouching position on the floor. He puts his arms on top of his knees and puts his head down on them. He begins to sob, while his wrist bleeds.)  
  
~we fade out~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
What will happen to Chandler? What happened to Ross too? Will they ever forgive Joey for what he did? Review to find out....  
  
note: Well...there you have it!! That was chapter 10 of "I thought You Were my friend" formally known as "IN His Arms Once Again" What did you guys think?? If it's getting too depressing or something...you can tell me...but I mean....I would be really sad if my used-to-be best friend killed my wife/husband and kid. Wouldn't you??? I dunno. OH yeah...by the way....somebody asked me HOW Joey would have killed Mon and Steph...since he was in Jail....well-here's the explanation. A few chapters back, I made a scene where Joey was already in jail and was talking into the phone...he was saying this:  
  
Joey: Yeah...okay...if you do it, you'll get the money...all right. What ever you do...dont get him...okay.  
  
Remember?? Well....to the people who were confused or don't watch movies with this or just dont know who the heck he could be talking to....well, he was talking to a HITMAN. I'm really sorry if I didn't make it that clear...I mean, I even asked my friend if it really was that confusing...and she said that she understood perfectly what was going on...so I dont know! What ever...I've explained it now...so I'll shut up and well....if you want more-REVIEW!! 


	11. We Were Supposed To Be Together, Forever

Hi guys!! Thanks to all those people who reviewed!! You're making me so happy!!!! Heehee. Anyway...here is Chapter 11!! Yay!! Sorry if this is not that realistic or something...and I know that maybe Joey would never do such a thing like he did to Chandler...but you never know, you know! Okay...that didn't make sense...so I'll shut up and start writing! So go read on and Review after that...eh?  
  
~ I Thought You Were My Friend ~  
  
(it's even later on in the night were we left off. Chandler is still in the bathroom. We go to outside his apartment door and we see Ross there. He's pounding on the door)  
  
Ross: Chandler!! CHANDLER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (he tries to turn the knob and the door opens) oh yeah...could have tried that before...(he walks into the apartment and sees the note on the floor. He picks it up and reads it. He puts it down on the kitchen counter and walks around the apartment. He opens up the bathroom door after checking the other rooms. He gasps. As he opens the door wider, we see Chandler still sitting there, wrist bleeding, head in his arms.) Chandler! Oh God!! (he starts shaking Chandler a bit. Chandler doesn't budge. Ross checks his pulse and see that Chandler has only just passed out* He finds a towel and wraps it around the open wound. It's not bleeding that much anymore... He sits down beside Chandler staring sadly at his unmoving body. He begins to cry as he then looks around the bathroom where the murder happened just a few weeks back...)  
  
*It has only been like an hour or something after he cut himself...and it was only a small cut, so I dont think he lost THAT much blood that he would have died or something...I dunno...  
  
~fades out. Montage over the next week: It's a song called I Will remember You I dont know who sang it...sorry again!~  
  
I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories,  
  
Remember the good times we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun,  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me,  
  
I wanna be the one,  
  
Ross and Chandler are sitting on Chandler's couch, Chandler is crying, and Ross is sitting there, trying to comfort him, but doesn't really know what to do...  
  
I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep,  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep,  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word,  
  
We are screaming inside,  
  
But we can't be heard.  
  
Melanie comes to see Chandler, we see her explaining something to him, but he turns away, and begins to cry. Melanie tries to go closer and hug him, but he backs away  
  
But I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
  
  
I'm so afraid to love you,  
  
But more afraid to lose,  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose,  
  
Once there was darkness,  
  
Deep and endless night,  
  
You gave me everything you had,  
  
Oh you gave me light.  
  
Ross and Rachel talking after a long time-[Ross before was kinda mad at her that she could forgive Joey so easily] Rachel is crying and talking to Ross, while Ross stares at her. He then hugs her and says something to her. She just nods, still crying onto his shoulder  
  
And I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
  
  
And I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories...  
  
~ Montage ends ~  
  
~We fade to Melanie and Chandler talking once again. Melanie hasn't come to see Chandler since the last time they talked, which was two weeks ago. Ross, who was staying with Chandler before, has moved back in with Rachel and Emma. He wasn't mad at Rachel anymore that much, but he still knew that deep inside who would never forgive her easily for taking Joey's side.~  
  
Melanie: Dad...please...I have been living with Aunt Rachel for almost a month now...you're my dad and I think I should be living with you.  
  
Chandler; (looks away from Melanie) Mel...I'm not ready yet...  
  
Melanie: Dad! Do you think you're the only person hurting?? I also lost mom and Steph too! It wasn't only you!  
  
(Chandler looks at Melanie again, and he sees tears streaming down her face)  
  
Melanie; I miss them too dad...but you have to move on...  
  
Chandler: How can you say that?! It has been a month!! You dont have any clue how this feels Melanie! You will never feel what I'm feeling now!! When I was arrested 7 years ago...you guys were the only things that kept me alive in there!! I kept sane because I knew that I was innocent...I knew that when I finally got out of prison, I would come home to my family...and I would be with them forever...until the time is through...but here I am now; and half of it is gone! Do you know how that feels?! NO! I loved your mom so much Mel...a love that NO one will ever be able to explain....do you know how that feels?? Do you know how it feels when your BEST FRIEND betrays you and then kills your family...?! (pauses and stares at her) (whispers) No...you dont.  
  
Melanie; But-  
  
Chandler: Just give me some time Melanie...and maybe I'll just find a way to get over it.  
  
Melanie: Are you telling me to move away from here?  
  
Chandler: Only for now...(whispers) Please Mel...I need this...I need to be alone...you can stay with Aunt Rachel...and Emma...  
  
Melanie: Do you not want me anymore?  
  
Chandler: No! No! Melanie...dont ever think that...i just-(pauses) have to handle this on my own...because I dont want to end up hurting you...  
  
Melanie: Daddy...you wont hurt me...you're hurting me when you're doing this to me...it makes me feel unwanted...please dad...we can get through this together...because you definitely cant get through this alone...but if you call trying to commit suicide getting through th-  
  
Chandler: (barely a whisper) How'd you know...?  
  
Melanie: Uncle Ross told me...dad...you cant do that to yourself! If it helps, mom wouldn't want you to do that!  
  
Chandler: (Chandler turns away from his daughter, the mention again of Monica made him feel like screaming) Fine...just...fine. Stay...what ever.  
  
Melanie: Thank you daddy...(pauses) we're going to get through this together...I promise...  
  
Chandler: No....I dont think so. You're on his side...and that is something I might never forgive you for...  
  
(Melanie stares shocked at what her father just said to her. He begins to walk to his room as she falls onto the couch, crying softly)  
  
~fades out and fades back in to Chandler sleeping. We zoom up on his face and see it's troubled. Suddenly we see a white flash of light, and we go into Chandler's dream.~  
  
In His Dream:  
  
Chandler: Huh? Where am I?  
  
(Suddenly Monica appears)  
  
Monica; Chandler...Chandler...  
  
Chandler: (turns and faces Monica) Monica?! Is this a dream??  
  
Monica; Chandler...why are you doing this to yourself...you're taking for granted everything that's left in life...you're forgetting about Melanie...she needs you...  
  
Chandler: I need you Monica...I love you so much...  
  
Monica: I guess this was all destiny Chandler...  
  
Chandler: No Mon! Us being together was destiny...it was all Joey's fault!  
  
Monica: (shakes her head slowly) (whispers) No Chandler...dont you understand?  
  
Chandler: No Mon...I dont understand...I dont understand why you had to leave me; I dont understand why I finally had you and Steph and suddenly you're both gone...I dont understand life! Why does it have to be so complicated?  
  
Monica: I dont know Chandler...but don't you get it? This is going to help you figure it all out...  
  
Chandler: What is?  
  
Monica: That's for you to figure out...goodbye Chandler...  
  
Chandler: Monica! Dont leave me...!  
  
Monica; I have to...I love you...goodbye...(she turns away and starts to walk away slowly)  
  
Chandler: Monica! Dont leave! We're supposed to be together forever!! Wait!! Monica!! (she slowly disappears into all the white) (barely a whisper) I love you Monica...  
  
(all the white fades away and we go to Chandler in bed. He sits up and looks around the room. He looks beside him also, and nobody is there. [duh])  
  
Chandler: (whispers) Monica...? Please...come back...I need you...I need you to show me what life really means...please...(he begins to cry as we fade out)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
Well guys...there you have it! Chapter 11!! Is this getting a bit to long? I dunnno. I need your help though...do you think I should make Chandler forgive Joey and make it a happy ending or should I make it a sad, depressing ending? I dont know what to do. Please give me your opinions!! I'll put up the next part if I get at least 5 reviews...I mean it!! ( So move your booties and go REVVVIIIEEEWWWWW!!!!!! 


	12. How It Feels To Be Betrayed

HI everybody!! Aaw, thank you so much to everybody who reviewed to the last chapter-it means so much to me!! Heehee...Well...I dont have anything else to say, so go read this next chapter now...here it is:  
  
We left off with Chandler sitting up in bed after having his dream about Monica. He gets up quickly and throws open his closet. He pulls out a bag and starts throwing things into it. Clothes and everything. After the bag is full, he runs out of his room and finds a piece of paper. He scribbles something and puts his bag softly down on the floor. He walks into Melanie's room quietly and puts the note beside her bed. He watches her sleeping for a while and then leans down and kisses her on her forehead. He's crying softly, just watching her. He then turns away, his face looking very sad. He then slowly walks to the door and right before he walks out he barely whispers "I Love You" and then leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
The Next Day  
  
(Melanie slowly gets up, making up her mind to go and speak with her dad about their conversation last night. When she gets up, she notices a piece of paper lying on her bedside table. She didn't remember it from before, so she slowly picks it up and reads it. She begins to cry half way, and quickly gets up. She runs out of her room and checks around the apartment. Nobody is there. She picks up the phone and dials in a number.)  
  
Melanie: (she's crying) Hello...? Aunt Rachel...it's Melanie...(pauses and begins to cry harder) He's gone.  
  
We fade away from her and go to the note in her hand. On it we can read:  
  
My dearest Melanie,  
  
I hope you know that I love you very much. You are one of my only reasons for living. But I can't seem to handle life properly now, and I dont want to end up hurting you and bringing you down with me. I will always love you, and maybe one day, when the time is right, I will get to see you just one more time.  
  
With all the love I can give right now,  
  
You dad.  
  
~fades to R&R's later on. Melanie is sitting on the couch, crying very hard.~  
  
Melanie: I never expected it...I'm honest...(sighs) I should have listened to him...he does need to handle this on his own...and this has pointed it out...AH! This is ALL my fault!! It was my idea to work through this together!!!  
  
Rachel: No honey...it was a good idea...but you should know that this is very hard for your father...  
  
Melanie: I know...it just never came to me before...I feel terrible...I practically shooed my father away...he doesn't want me anymore...!  
  
Rachel: No! Please...dont say that...he does want you-he loves you...just give him some time...you can stay here with us...as long as it takes him...  
  
Melanie: thank you Aunt Rachel...thank you.  
  
~fades out~  
  
Time Lapse: 1 month  
  
(We fade into the streets of NY, and we see Melanie walking in the streets. We see her arrive at the prison where Joey is. She walks into the building and we fade out again. We fade in again after to her talking to Joey)  
  
Joey: Melanie...what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to see me...  
  
Melanie: (flinches) I live with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross now...my dad left.  
  
Joey: (turns to face her for the first time since she came in) What?  
  
Melanie: My dad left me. He just left me a note...and well, left.  
  
Joey: Oh god...no!  
  
(Melanie nods. Joey turns away from her, tears falling from his eyes)  
  
Joey: I'm sorry I ruined your life Melanie...I'm so sorry...I just-couldn't help it...I didn't want to go to jail...I was scared...it had never come to me that I had betrayed Chandler when I put the blame on him...I was too messed up at that time...and I still am now. But now I know how Chandler must have felt...he felt betrayed...and now I've betrayed him too...and also you, Mel.  
  
(Melanie flinches when he calls her Mel and turns to him with this look as if saying 'Dont call me that!!')  
  
(Joey just nods when she gives him that look)  
  
Joey: I'm sorry...  
  
~fades out~  
  
[I'm sorry...I really dont want to rush this, but this story is getting WAY to long...so I'm just going to skip a year or two and try to end it...this is the second to the last chapter anyway...]  
  
~2 years later~  
  
(Melanie is now...I think 15. She of course is still living with R&R and Emma.)  
  
(we fade into R&R's place. Rachel and Ross are sitting by the kitchen table, watching Mel and Emma laughing about something on TV)  
  
Rachel: (whispering) It's been exactly two years Ross...do you think he's ever going to come back?  
  
Ross: (whispering too) I dont know Rach...she's gotten way better than she was before...but I do know that she really needs him back...  
  
Rachel: I think he's being very selfish...  
  
Ross: Rach...we've gone over this...Chandler was very depressed...and you know he left for Melanie's sake...he didn't want to hurt her...  
  
Rachel: I know but...oh god, I miss him so much...and I'm really sure she does too.  
  
(Ross nods and we fade out. We go to this other apartment somewhere. And we see a man sitting on a couch, but we only see him from behind. We get closer to the man and see that it's Chandler. He's looking down at something and crying,, but we dont know what it is. After a while, he gets up and grabs a jacket that was lying beside him. He puts the thing he was looking at down and walks towards the door. He gets something lying on a table in a small kitchen and walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him. We go to the couch and look at the thing he was holing; it was a picture of Melanie. We fade out to him in a car, the picture still very faint in the background. The picture then fades away completely. Chandler is driving the car in the streets. We see it's Chicago. He looks down at something and presses a button. A song that was playing on the radio starts up and Chandler looks back to the road in front of him. As the song plays, he gets a sad look.)  
  
Montage: Hailie's Song by Eminem  
  
[I'm going to type up the important parts of the song-the parts that actually go with this fic...some other parts I will skip. When I do this *~~~* in bold, that means I skipped a part there. I'm also going to skip out the major cuss words-sorry!]  
  
Sometimes I sit  
  
Staring out the window  
  
Watching this world pass me by  
  
Sometimes I think  
  
There's nothing to live for  
  
I almost break down and cry  
  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
  
I'm crazy oh so crazy  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Am I just wasting my time?  
  
But when I see my baby  
  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes...  
  
Flashback: (every time there's a flashback, there's a white flash of light, and it's a mime thing-no talking) When Melanie was born. Chandler is in a waiting room, all freaked out. Suddenly a doctor walks out and says something to Chandler. Chandler jumps up and follows the doctor. The doctor brings him into a room here Monica is. He kisses Monica over the head and says something. She smiles. Suddenly a nurse walks in, holding a little wrapped bundle[the baby] she hands it to Chandler and Chandler takes it gingerly. He takes the cover off her face and looks down at her, a cute look on his face. He kisses her slowly on the forehead, staring at her lovingly, holding her close. He then looks up from the baby and looks at Monica, who is smiling at the two of them together... (end of flashback- white flash again)  
  
Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leaning on me  
  
Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me...  
  
*Chandler looks down at the radio, a tear falling down his cheek. He looks back up and gets this look. He stops the car and does a quick U-turn. We hear car horns beeping as he speeds back to his apartment. When he gets there, he parks the car quickly and runs out. He runs inside his apartment and starts throwing clothes into a bag.  
  
Chandler: (V/O) It has been two years...two freaking years...I have been such an ass! My daughter has been needing me for two whole years...and I have been sitting here not doing anything but moping around feeling sorry for myself! I have missed two years of my babies life-heck, she's not even my baby anymore! My baby girl  
  
Keeps getting older  
  
I watch her grow up with pride  
  
People make jokes  
  
Cause they dont understand me  
  
They just dont see my real side  
  
I act like s- dont face me  
  
Inside it drives me crazy  
  
My insecurities could eat me alive  
  
But then I see my baby  
  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes, oh no  
  
Chandler runs out with two duffel bags and runs back into his car. He throws in the bags and speeds off. We then fade out with the chorus-but we'll fade back in later with a other part of the song...  
  
Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulder  
  
Everyone's leaning on me  
  
Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me  
  
~fades out, but then fades back in with a time lapse of a couple of hours. Lets say it's midnight.. We see R&R's apartment...and somebody suddenly starts pounding on the door. Ross comes out of his room, a confused expression on his face. Melanie also comes out of a room and follows Ross to the door. As Ross unlocks the door he's muttering to Melanie about what kind of crazy person would bang on the door at midnight. Melanie's just nodding. Ross then opens the door at a crack and looks out. He gasps slightly and swings the door open. Melanie, who at first couldn't see who was outside gasps too. She then runs up and hugs the person, sobbing. It's Chandler.~  
  
And now it dont feel like the worlds on my shoulders  
  
And everyone's leaning on me  
  
Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier  
  
Nothing can take her from me...  
  
(this next part is just "talked" not sang)  
  
Remember when I said...  
  
If you ever need anything...  
  
Daddy would be right there...  
  
Well, guess what?  
  
Daddy's here...  
  
And I aint going no where baby...  
  
I love you.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well hey guys!! What's sup!!?? Well, there is chapter 12! Yay! This is the second to the last chapter-the next chapter WILL be the last....*sob*! Well...I'll only put up the next chapter if I get a lot of reviews...so press that button down there and RREEVIEEWW!!!!  
  
Wasn't that song so sad? I almost cry when ever I listen to it!! It's by Eminem(like I said before) and is dedicated to his daughter Hailie. I actually skipped the rap part of that song since it's like dissing the mom of Hailie and stuff...and that doesn't really go with the story...so yeah...the parts I wrote up are actually SANG...it's not a RAP...so I really like that song(  
  
~rachel 


	13. Maybe One Day

Thank you to ALL the people who have been reviewing to this story! I hope that even when this story isn't being updated anymore... people will still be reading it...I've really enjoyed writing this...and I hope that you people have enjoyed reading it! This is going to be the last chapter...*sob* but...well...I'll talk in the end...here's chapter 13!  
  
I thought you were my friend chapter 13(epilogue)  
  
(we fade in to Melanie hugging Chandler after Ross has opened the door revealing Chandler)  
  
Melanie: Daddy...you came back daddy...I thought I'd never see you again...I was scared...I love you daddy...please...never leave me again!  
  
Chandler: It's okay...I'm back now...I'm here for you...and I'm never leaving you again...ever.  
  
(they're both crying)  
  
Melanie: I'm sorry daddy...I should have waited until you were ready...I shou-  
  
Chandler: No...it was my fault...I was being stupid...dont you dare blame this on yourself...please...  
  
(Melanie nods, sobbing on Chandler's shoulder)  
  
~we fade out~  
  
time lapse: A few weeks later  
  
(Chandler and Melanie are living in their old apartment again-since they never did exactly sell it. Melanie is watching TV and Chandler walks out of his room)  
  
Chandler: Hey honey...I've got some things to take care of...I'll be back in a while okay?  
  
Melanie: Okay dad...see ya later!  
  
Chandler: Bye...  
  
(he walks out the door and we fade out. We then fade back in to a dark room. Chandler is sitting on a chair waiting for something. Suddenly a door opens and a man walks in. The man sits down in front of Chandler and gasps. It's Joey.)  
  
Joey: Chandler?? What are you doing here? I thought you-left.  
  
Chandler: you do watch my every move dont you...  
  
Joey: (shakes his head) Melanie told me.  
  
Chandler: oh. Has she been visiting you?  
  
Joey: Yeah...(pause) so...why'd you come to see me?  
  
Chandler: Just wanted to get one thing straight here...  
  
Joey: (sighs) Okay...  
  
Chandler: You killed my wife...  
  
Joey: Chandler-  
  
Chandler: Wait. You killed my daughter...who I had just met a few weeks before...  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Chandler: I never knew I had a second daughter...Monica never told me...  
  
Joey: (turns away from Ross with a guilty look on his face)  
  
Chandler: All in all...you ruined my life...  
  
Joey: I-  
  
Chandler: why do you keep talking?! (Joey stays quiet) Okay...good. But...I have come to a decision...  
  
(Joey stares up at him, looking like he's expecting a miracle or something)  
  
Chandler: You were my best friend...but you betrayed me...and inside of me a war is going on...a war of my conscience. Half of me if telling me to forgive you...but the other half is telling me that you have done something that is unforgivable. Anyway...slowly the side telling me that it is unforgivable is winning...(Joey looks down) but I had a dream about Monica a while back...and she kept telling me that this dream would help me figure out what I should do...but I didn't understand what she meant...but now I do. She came to me in a dream to tell me not to hold any grudges...she came to me to help me figure out that she wanted me to forgive you...and that's what I came here for.  
  
(Joey looks up at Chandler, a very sad look on his face)  
  
Chandler: But on the way here...I noticed that you really hurt me Joe...and I can't forgive you just like that. (snaps his fingers) but... Monica meant everything to me...and if she wants me to forgive you...I guess I will...  
  
Joey: Chandler...I never expected to hear this from you...!  
  
Chandler: Neither did I...  
  
Joey: Chandler...I know that where ever Monica is...she's smiling down at you right now...I know what I did was very wrong...and I never expected you to ever forgive me...but...  
  
Chandler: You were my friend Joe...and I'm not going to make the mistake you made...  
  
Joey: (tears begin to fall from his face) Thank you man...thank you...  
  
~we fade out to a dark room. Somebody sits up in bed and he's looking scared. It's Chandler.~  
  
Chandler: It was a dream...! But it seemed so real...(he slowly gets up and goes to his window. He sits down on the window sill and looks up at the sky) Is that what you really want Mon? For me to forgive Joey? (pauses) It's too hard for me Mon...I cant do that...what he did was going way over the line...I thought he was my friend...I know that you're staring down at me now with a frown on your face...but I just cant do it. It's too much for me...(pauses again) maybe one day Mon...  
  
~the next day. Chandler is now really sitting in that dark room thing. Suddenly Joey walks in~  
  
Joey: Chandler!?  
  
Chandler: Joey. I came to talk to you quickly. I'm going to say this fast...so dont interrupt me. Anyway...I've been thinking a lot...and it came to me. I thought you were my friend Joey...but you proved me very wrong. You betrayed me...you did something to me that nobody in their right mind would call forgivable. So I've come to tell you that I definitely cannot forgive you...and I know that maybe one day I'll end up regretting making this decision...but it feels right to me now. I'm sorry Joe...but again, what you did...was unforgivable. (he begins to stand up and Joey stands up too. He begins to walk towards the door)  
  
Joey: Chandler??  
  
(Chandler turns around and looks at Joey)  
  
Joey: I know this wont make a difference...but if what you said...about regretting and stuff really happens...then I want you to know that I'm very sorry for what I did...and that I'll never ever forgive myself for doing that. I'm sorry man...I now know how you must've felt...but what I'm feeling now is a loss of a friend...and I know that what ever you felt was way more painful...but where ever you are like 20 years from now...remember that I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. (a few tears fall from his eye)  
  
Chandler: (a tear falls from Chandler's eye too as he nods) thank you Joey...take care of yourself...(he walks out)  
  
Joey: (whispers) goodbye Chandler...  
  
~fades to Chandler walking out of the building. He's crying silently as he walks down the front steps of the building. As he starts to walk down the side walk we stay were we were, watching his retreating back. While we're still watching his back slowly grow farther and farther we hear Chandler's voice begin to talk...~  
  
chandler: (v/o) I left the prison that day feeling proud of myself...I knew I had done the right thing...and from that time on I didn't really feel a grudge against Joey. Yes, I still hadn't forgiven him for what he did...but I wasn't exactly mad anymore either. The way he looked at me when he said that he would never forgive himself for what he did, still haunts me sometimes...and I haven't seen him since. Melanie left for college two years after that...and I am now living alone. I still have my bad days...remembering Monica, Steph and sometimes even Joey...but life has grown much better than it was before. I never bothered to go on a date or find someone new...because I knew that one day...when it was my time to leave this world, I would see my beautiful wife...and we would be together again; and this time, for eternity.  
  
THE END  
  
Well...there you have it!! The last chapter! And I'm trying not to cry at this moment...I'm so sad that this has come to an end...and I'm also just sad about the ending...it's sad!! Heehee! So hey...I'm really proud of this...and if you're a nice person...you'll review and tell me what you think...and maybe make me prouder?! I hope this story never dies down...because this story suddenly has made me realise that some people around the world actually go through this...and I dont know...I feel sad! So hey...if you liked this story...please...tell people!! I'm not trying to advertise or something...but, you know! All you 49 people that have reviewed...thank you all so very much! Without you guys telling me your opinions and your thoughts I wouldn't be continuing this and feeling good about this story!! Anyway...I'm starting to sound like someone on a soap opera or something...so I'll shut up now and leave you alone. Go review please guys...for me? Thank you all very much for keeping up with this story...I'll write more for you guys soon...once I'm over this story...(! Bye guys...  
  
~rachel 


	14. Going Back Home, epilogue

Hey everybody!! What's up?! I know that I said that that last chapter would be the very last...but somebody told me to write an epilogue. And I had already written one...cause that last chapter WAS an epilogue...but HEY! I came up with another idea anyway! So please...read this and review afterwards and tell me what you think!! Oh yeah...and Exintaris-sorry for that mistake...yes, it wasn't 50 people...heehee. I'm dumb! (okay...maybe not...) But anyway...thank you to all the people who have reviewed...oh, and to that person who said that she stopped reading because I was being evil when I killed Monica and Steph-well...I kinda warn you! I say it's about murder and I rate it PG-13!! So maybe you should first read the summary and not insult the person!! Sorry ya didn't like it.  
  
I thought you were my friend-epilogue2  
  
[This happens 10 years after Chandler leaves the police office after he talks to Joey. Chandler now lives in Seattle, due to things in work. He has been in contact with R&R sometimes...but not that much. Melanie is now engaged...and is still living in NYC. Her husband does not know anything about her past...]  
  
(we fade in to this apartment and we see Chandler sitting on a couch on the phone)  
  
Chandler: hello? May I please speak to Melanie Bing...yes...thank you! (waits for a while) Honey? Hi!  
  
Melanie: (we can only hear her voice-she sounds way older now[duh]) Daddy?! Hey!! How are you??  
  
Chandler: Everything's fine!! How are you doing? How's...Mark?  
  
Melanie: everything is great here daddy...Mark is also fine...  
  
Chandler: that's good.  
  
Melanie: anyway...are you coming to the wedding?  
  
Chandler: Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm flying in already next week...  
  
Melanie: Oh great! Got a place to stay?  
  
Chandler: Well...I was hoping-  
  
Melanie: Of course you can stay with us dad!  
  
Chandler: How did you know what I was going to say?  
  
Melanie: Because...you would never book yourself into a hotel...! even if I forced you to!  
  
Chandler: (laughs) Soo...have you heard from Uncle ross and Aunt Rachel lately?? The last email I got from them was a month ago...  
  
Melanie: Actually...no...I haven't...but I've heard from Emma...and they're okay...and they're gonna be at the wedding too!  
  
Chandler: that's great. Well...anyway...I've got to go honey...I'll call you soon to tell you when my flight is arriving...okay?  
  
Melanie: All right dad...thanks for calling!  
  
Chandler: Anything for you hon...  
  
Melanie: Love you dad...cant wait to see you...  
  
Chandler; Cant wait to see you either...(all excited) My baby's getting married!!  
  
(Melanie laughs)  
  
Chandler: Love ya. Bye!  
  
(hangs up. We fade out with Chandler smiling down at the phone in his hand)  
  
~ 1 week later. We see the NYC airport...and we see Chandler coming out of the gate. He's looking around and suddenly spots somebody and smiles. We go to a person running up to him~  
  
Person: daddy!!!  
  
Chandler: Melanie!! Look at you! You are so beautiful!!  
  
[she's now in her...mid twenties...I cant think of an actress right now...so make it up...she is pretty....]  
  
Melanie: You look good too dad!  
  
Chandler: yeah right!  
  
Melanie: Oh come on...lets go!  
  
~fades to them in a car, talking~  
  
Melanie: Sooo...what have you been up to lately?  
  
Chandler: Ugh...work is so boring...as usual...  
  
Melanie: (laughs) I've been planning the wedding 24/7!  
  
Chandler: It's going to be great Mel...hey, where's Mark anyway?  
  
Melanie: Uh...he and Emma went shopping for his tuxedo...he insisted that Emma went...  
  
Chandler: what about his best man?  
  
Melanie: He had to work today...(laughs) Mark was so mad...but he got over it when Emma said she would help...I told him that Emma would be very bad at picking a tuxedo...but no he insisted!  
  
Chandler: (laughs) Ah yes...that Emma hasn't changed...and also Mark...  
  
(they drive past the prison where Joey is and Chandler looks out the window, a sad look on his face. Melanie glances quickly at him and sees what he's looking at.)  
  
Chandler: have you seen Joey lately?  
  
(Melanie shakes her head)  
  
Melanie: the last time I saw him was after Mark proposed...I went to tell him that I was getting married...  
  
Chandler: how was he?  
  
Melanie: he was really weak...but I've gotten a few letters from him actually...and he's doing okay now...  
  
Chandler: Oh. Okay.  
  
Melanie: yeah.  
  
Chandler: (stares out the window for a while when something hits him) Mel? (Melanie turns to him) have you told Mark yet?  
  
Melanie: (looks back in front of her) (quietly) No...(Chandler looks at her surprised)  
  
Chandler: I thought you said that if things got serious you would tell him!?  
  
Melanie: I try...but when ever I think about it...I just feel this aching pain inside of me...and I never talk about it...  
  
Chandler: Oh Mel...he's going to have to know...you're getting married!  
  
Melanie: Just give me some time dad...  
  
Chandler: You have had time...  
  
Melanie: Please dad...what if you had a girlfriend now and-(Chandler flinches and Melanie regrets saying that) Oh dad...I'm sorry...I-  
  
Chandler: It doesn't matter...I know it's stupid...I mean...it's been 10 years...but like you said...every time I try...I just get this aching feeling...I know that one day it's going to happen Mel...I'm going to see her again...  
  
Melanie: dad...  
  
Chandler: Never mind...(he turns and looks out the window again. We stay at the back of his head, but we can see his reflection in the window, and one tear rolls down his cheek...)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we fade into this nice apartment, and we see a woman and a man watching TV. Suddenly Chandler and Melanie walk into the apartment.)  
  
melanie: hey you two!! (the man and the woman turn around)  
  
Woman: Uncle Chandler!!!!!!!!!! (she jumps up and hugs him)  
  
Chandler: Hey Emma! How are you?  
  
Emma: I'm fine...how 'bout you?  
  
Chandler: I've been okay. (turns to the man) Mark. Hi!  
  
Mark: hello sir...(they shake hands)  
  
Emma: Oh yeah...Uncle Chandler...my parents asked if you could call them when you arrive...they want to see you pronto!  
  
Chandler: (smiles) All right...Mel-  
  
Melanie: It's over there...the number is beside the phone...  
  
Chandler: (teasingly) So organissseedd....just like-(realises what he's about to say and he clears his throat and turns to the phone, not saying anything)  
  
~fades out with Emma and Melanie looking at each other sadly and Mark looking confused~  
  
~ a few days later ~  
  
(Chandler walks out of a room in Melanie and Mark's place. Melanie is sitting at a kitchen table doing some work)  
  
Chandler: Morning!!  
  
Melanie: (looks up) Hey dad!  
  
Chandler: Where's Mark?  
  
Melanie: Work...  
  
Chandler: Oh. Right...hey, do you mind if I use your car for a while...ya know...if you dont need it? I have to meet Ross some where...  
  
Melanie: Oh yeah...sure...I dont have to do anything today...anyway, Mark is coming home for lunch and we're going out...  
  
Chandler; Oh...all right...  
  
(Melanie hands him some keys and he says goodbye and walks out the door)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we fade back in and we see the prison building. We see Ross[yay] standing outside and we see a car pull p. Chandler comes out)  
  
Chandler: Ross!!  
  
Ross: Chandler!! Hey man...how you doing??  
  
(they hug)  
  
Chandler: I've been okay...you?  
  
Ross: yeah...me too.  
  
Chandler: So...when was the last time you were here?  
  
Ross: I haven't visited him...ever. But Rachel came here last about a year after you left...  
  
Chandler: really? Man...it's been 10years for me...  
  
(ross nods, and they begin to walk up the stairs. They enter the building and walk up to a woman at a desk)  
  
Ross: hi...can we please see Joey Tribbiani?  
  
Woman: tribbiani...hmm...oh right...didn't you hear?  
  
Chandler: Hear what? I haven't heard anything about him for 10 years...  
  
Woman: name?  
  
Chandler: Chandler Bing...  
  
Woman: you're Chandler Bing?! OH that's great! I've got something from Joey for you...  
  
Ross: Why cant we see him...?  
  
Woman: I'm sorry...you just cant...  
  
(she hands Chandler an envelope and then turns to somebody else who was behind them. Ross and Chandler stare at each other confused, but the slowly walk away. They're now outside the building, and leaning on Chandler's car. Chandler opens the envelope up slowly. He takes out a letter from inside. He opens it up and begins to read. [he's reading outloud...] after he reads a couple of lines, Chandler's voice begins to become Joey's...and we go to a 'memory' We see Joey sitting the corner of his small cell. He's writing this letter as we hear Chandler's voice transform into his....)  
  
To Chandler, and everybody else.  
  
I am writing this with a sigh, and with tears in my eyes. Chandler-if you're actually the one reading this, that means you came back...and I am sorry I'm not there to see you-no mater what you were going to say to me. You all were my friends...and I somehow betrayed each and every one of you...and I'd again like to say I'm sorry from deep down in my heart. I hope that maybe one day, I will be completely forgiven. To Melanie- congratulations again...thank you again for visiting me and giving me that news...thank you for being nice to me after everything I have done-thank you for actually treating me like a friend. As tears fall from my eyes, I cant help but think, what would life have been like if this didn't happen? Would it have been better? Or maybe even worse? Maybe this all was the twisted work of fate? Destiny? Or did I mess with it all? I'm not really sure. I'm ending this letter with a goodbye...and I hope that you all know that even if you may hate me; despise me or even loath me, I love you guys...you guys showed me what real friendship was...and I ruined it. Chandler-I know that if I somehow end up somewhere up there...I will see Monica...an angel up in the sky...that's what she was and will always be-an angel. And little Stephanie too. As I stare down at the pocket knife now, I'm trying to decide what would be better. Live in pain and agony; waiting for my friends to one day forgive me, or to end life now and have no worries, regrets and memories haunting me everyday...I'd rather wait. I'd wait my whole life until you finally forgive me-if you do. If you dont...then...I still would wait. Because you guys were my life. No. I can't do this anymore...I have had enough...Rachel, Ross, and of course, Chandler...I'm sorry I wasn't the friend you all deserved...  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Joey Tribbiani  
  
~we go back to Ross and Chandler out on the street. Chandler is crying, one of his hands covering his face so Ross wouldn't see-but it's kind of obvious. Ross is staring at the ground in shock~  
  
Chandler: I should have come earlier...I should have come before it was too late...I wanted to see him...I wanted to give him a hug...and tell him that I forgave him for anything that he had every done...and that it was all in the past...but I was scared...and I didn't know if I should have gone through with it or not...but like always...now I'm the fool...the one walking around with all the regrets going through my brain...  
  
Ross: Chandler...  
  
Chandler: He killed himself Ross! This is all my fault! Monica wanted me to forgive him 10 years ago...but I had to keep my stupid pride! What I didn't know was that one day regret would take over pride...I thought I did a good thing when I didn't forgive him Ross...I'm the reason why he will never see the light of day again...I am the reason why-  
  
Ross: Chandler! He would have never seen the light of day anyway! He would have died in that hellhole anyway! He was sentenced for LIFE...he would never have been able to get out of there anyway... Dont you get it? Joey would have never chose to kill himself if he knew he would have gotten out of there...but he knew Chandler...he KNEW.  
  
Chandler: I know Ross...but...  
  
Ross: Chandler...you came here for Melanie's wedding...so please...dont ruin this for her...  
  
Chandler; Okay...but...dont we have to tell her?  
  
Ross: Not right now...lets just focus on your daughter now...okay?  
  
Chandler: Yeah...(pauses and looks at the building in front of him.) Ross...I miss him. It may sound stupid...but all that stuff he did...one day it all just disappeared...like something really wanted me to just forget and forgive.  
  
Ross: (turns to Chandler) Yeah...I miss him too...  
  
~fades out~  
  
Montage: Tomorrow-by A1  
  
You used to say, that everyday  
  
We will always be this way  
  
Flying angels lifting high  
  
To reach the sun where I belong  
  
Girl you know you were the one  
  
Above the clouds I see you cry  
  
~Melanie's wedding. Chandler is smiling at Melanie, and telling her how proud he is of her...Melanie smiles at him~  
  
You know that when you smile you stop the rain  
  
And we will be together once again  
  
Although I'm gone  
  
Remember me  
  
Please be strong, I'll never leave  
  
Just hold on to the memories  
  
While I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is tomorrow...  
  
~After the wedding. Chandler is showing Melanie the letter. Melanie begins to cry after she read it...~  
  
I've always know  
  
The love you've shown  
  
Means I'll never be alone  
  
There'll be times you wonder why  
  
Seeing you with someone new  
  
Used to make me so blue  
  
But now I'm with you  
  
All the time...  
  
~Ross, Chandler and Rachel talking. Chandler is saying something and Rachel looks shocked~  
  
Al though I'm gone  
  
Remember me  
  
Please be strong, I'll never leave  
  
Just hold on to the memories  
  
While I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is tomorrow...  
  
~Melanie is crying and Mark walks in. He hugs her and she begins to talk. He looks shocked, and we know that she's telling him the story~  
  
From the moment that I looked into your eyes  
  
All of my life I thought I'd be there  
  
By your side, I wish I'd took the time to find the words to sau  
  
You know that when you smile  
  
You stop the rain  
  
And we will be together once again...  
  
~Chandler is at the airport. Melanie, Rachel, Ross,, Emma, mark...they're all there saying goodbye to him...~  
  
Melanie: Daddy...take care of yourself...okay?  
  
Chandler: Yeah...I will...I'll miss you all! Come visit me some time...  
  
(they all nod. After that they say their goodbyes and move away for Melanie and Chandler to say their last words)  
  
Melanie: I'm going to miss you so much dad...come back soon okay?  
  
(Chandler nods)  
  
Chandler: Of course Mel...(whispers to her) you look just like your mother Melanie...you are so beautiful...just like she was...always remember that Mel...  
  
(Melanie nods, her eyes filling up with tears)  
  
Melanie: I love you daddy...  
  
(they hug tightly, both crying...)  
  
(they break and Chandler picks up his bags from the floor)  
  
Chandler: I will always remember you...I love you Mel...you , Steph and your mom were the best things that ever happened to me...(loudly) bye guys!!  
  
The rest: bye!/see you soon...!/we'll miss you!/etc.  
  
(Chandler turns around and begins to walk into the gate. We watch him walk slowly down the pass over thing. When he finally turns the corner we fade out really really slowly with the ending part of the song....)  
  
Al though I'm gone  
  
Remember me  
  
Please be strong, I'll never leave  
  
Just hold on to the memories  
  
While I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is tomorrow...  
  
  
  
There you go!! The "perfect" ending!! I'm really sorry if it was TOO sad...but I'll try and make my next one more cheerful...but hey...i like sad stuff...so dont expect TOO much cheerful!! Anyway...help me think of another fic...give me suggestions or something in your reviews!! If I get a lot of reviews...the faster the next chapter will come up!! Thank you all for reading this story...keep it real and keep it aliiivvvveeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (REVIEW)  
  
~rachel 


End file.
